Scar
by LanternLight13
Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All human. Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All human.  
**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............**

I sighed as Charlie pulled up at what would now be my home. It was a small two-story house surrounded by forest. Out of the many things I hated about Forks – including the rain, cold and oppressive wall of trees – the thing I hated most was the house. It wasn't that the house was ugly or too small or dilapidated; it was the stairs inside the house that I loathed.

Charlie got out and started unloading my suitcases from the back of his police cruiser as I slowly lifted myself out of the passenger seat. I could see from the corner of my eye that Charlie was anxious to help me, but he restrained himself, for which I was grateful.

Charlie led the way to the door as I slowly followed him, leaning heavily on my walking stick. He held the door for me and I gave a brief smile.

"You okay there Bells? How's the leg?"

"It's fine, just a bit stiff from sitting for so long."

"Okay then. Are you sure you can handle your old room?"

I cringed inwardly, remembering my childhood room – at the top of the stairs – but I smiled and nodded, "I'm sure."

Charlie carried my things into my bedroom while I half walked and half hopped up the stairs to my room, clinging to the banister for support.

Charlie left me to unpack, mumbling something along the lines of, "I'm glad you decided to stay." I smiled sadly, wishing that it was in better circumstances. I left my walking stick leaning against the wall while I hobbled around my room sorting my clothes into the draws. While I worked my mind drifted to my past without me realising.

I thought of how I came here to stay at my father's home, for the first time in many years. I suppose it was all because of my mother. If the accident had never happened I would have never moved to Forks, I would have never left my mother, more of a best friend than a parent. But all this I thought of in hindsight. I sighed as my led twinged. I couldn't wait to get rid of my stupid walking stick. My leg was improving because of the hours of physiotherapy; I was in a wheelchair at first. That's another thing I wasn't looking forward too; I had to change doctor as well. Moving across state does that to you. I sighed again, knowing that I had to go downstairs. It may be hard to believe, but going down is harder than climbing up, especially with my complete lack of balance.

After a quiet meal with Charlie, we barely spoke three words to each, I slowly climbed the stairs, awkwardly holding a heat pack in one hand and the banister in the other, heading to my room.

When I got there I collapsed on the bed and placed the rapidly cooling pack over my left knee, trying to cover the whole of the deep scar on the side of my leg.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep with nerves, but I tried anyway. When I finally fell asleep it was to dream about the horrors of starting at my new school tomorrow.

**.............**

**Okay, that was very short, sorry, but this is my first story, so I'm slightly lacking in confidence. But if I get reviews, I'll continue. I wrote this with many long chapters in mind, and I'd love to continue, I mean seriously, Bella hasn't even met Edward yet. So hopefully I'll post another chapter, but it all depends on reviews, (hint, hint).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

I woke from a restless night of sleep because of the constant pattering of rain. I looked at the clock and decided I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep before my alarm went off. I could already hear Charlie downstairs so I went to shower. Afterwards I slowly climbed down the stairs. My leg wasn't as stiff as yesterday and I hoped it was a good omen.

Charlie said a swift goodbye as he went out the door, but then hesitated when he remembered I had school.

"By the way, Bells? I hope you don't mind but I organised for you to get a lift to school today," he smiled sheepishly, "I got you a truck for a welcoming home present, but it still needs a few tweaks before its ready."

"Aw, Dad, you shouldn't have," I blushed. I had completely forgotten to think of how I would get to school. Charlie had mentioned a truck before, but I'd save my remarks for when I saw it. "Who's giving me a lift?"

"His name is Mike Newton, he lives a few streets away, and his parents said he wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll see you later tonight." Charlie made his escape and I quickly found something to eat before I would be late.

As I was just pulling on my jacket a car horn sounded from outside. That would be Mike Newton. I swung my bag over my shoulder, making sure my left side was free so I could use my walking stick properly. I sighed, my first day at Forks High, "Here goes nothing."

I locked the door and went down the path, careful of the puddles, knowing full well that I would fall if I didn't pay attention. I reached the passenger door of the car without incident and successfully got in. Mike was an average boy, with blond hair, blue eyes, and a round face. I could tell that he had spent copious time spiking up his short hair with gel, trying to get 'the look'. I contained my laughter, barely, and introduced myself, "Hi, you must be Mike, I'm Bella. Thanks for giving me a lift." It took Mike a second to realise what I was saying. He had been staring at my walking stick. When I realised I moved it down to the floor in between my chair and the door. I could feel myself blushing.

"…Oh yeah, no problem," he finally replied. He seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and pulled away from the curb.

It was a short drive to Forks High, fortunately. Mike made pointless small talk about the weather and such, but I could tell that he was dying to ask about my leg. I had got it a bit back in Phoenix, but almost everyone new about what had happened, but even those few questions brought back the painful memories. I groaned internally, knowing that I would be the 'new girl' as well as the 'cripple'. I was a double threat.

Mike brought me back from my thoughts when he finally found the courage to ask me about my leg as we pulled into the school's parking lot. "So, ah, I couldn't help noticing your walking stick. How did that happen?"

A blush crept into my cheeks, but not from embarrassment, it was from anger. "I'd rather not talk about it," I said icily. Didn't people realise that it was _rude_ to ask such personal questions after five minutes of acquaintance. I got out of the car quickly, thankful that there weren't many people in the lot yet. I walked away from Mike heading towards the clearly labelled office. I sighed as I realised that the handful of people already here were staring at me, one person even had stopped mid-conversation with their mouth hanging open.

As I entered the warm office I swear I could already hear the rumours and speculations begin. I walked up to the office secretary and introduced myself, "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new."

"Oh, yes, Chief Swan did mention today was your first day," she mumbled as she sorted through a pile of papers. I had forgotten that as the Chief of police's daughter I would be a cause of gossip with the adults of the small town as well as the students. I was now a _triple_ threat. "Here you are dear," the secretary said, handing me several documents and showing me a map, "Here, here and there are the ramps to the classrooms, and this spot here is where you can park." Of course Charlie would have pointed out my disability. I had asked him not to fill everyone in on my past, but he would have had to mention it to my school. It was stupid of me to forget. The places the secretary had pointed to were all marked on the map with small blue wheelchairs.

"Get your teachers to sign this piece of paper, and then return it at the end of the day. Good luck."

I grimaced and walked to the door, I would definitely need luck to get through this day. Before I could fumble with the doorhandle it was opened by Mike Newton. Yes, I would definitely need luck.

"Hi, Bella, I'm sorry about before, I wasn't thinking… would you mind if I walked you to class to make up for it?" His apology didn't sound sincere, and I would have preferred to walk by myself, but he was blocking the off the doorway and a line was forming, so I had no choice but to agree.

"Sure."

He moved out of the way and I followed him out of the warmth of the office to the now drizzling outside.

"What's your first class?"

I looked at the one of the many sheets I had in my hands and found my schedule.

"Government, in building 3."

Mike looked crestfallen for a moment before he recovered, "Well, that's not one of mine, but I'll meet you afterwards and show you around."

I couldn't think of a way to politely decline without lying, so I remained silent, trying to avoid the stares of the now populated school.

Mike led me to a small classroom and walked me right up to the door, promising as he left to meet me afterwards. I tried to ignore the stares and mutterings from my fellow classmates, but I could feel the blush forming on my face. I handed my paperwork to my teacher and he in turn gave me my text book and sent me to one of the desks at the back of the class. I placed my jacket over the back of my chair and hooked my walking stick over the back as well.

A girl with dark, wavy hair took the seat next to me. She tried to inconspicuously study me, but she failed. I could see her eyes roam from my face, to my clothes, and come to a stop on the walking stick. Her eyes brightened in curiosity and she hurried to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Jessica. You must be Isabella Swan."

"I prefer 'Bella' actually."

"But you _are_ Isabella Swan though?"

"...Yes."

Jessica continued to ask me questions about myself until she got sick of my one-word answers and evasions. For the rest of the class she filled me in on her life story; her life in Forks, the boyfriends she'd had, the school's social hierarchy – which she assured me that she was in the top ten – and the best places to shop. Back in Phoenix Jessica and I would have never been friends, but for my first day I was glad to know someone who was nice, even if somewhat self-absorbed.

At the end of the class I collected my books and walked out of the classroom with Jessica who had waited for me. I didn't think that she could get even more enthusiastic, but she achieved this when she saw Mike Newton waiting outside the door.

"Hey Bella, how was class?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Hi, Mike," Jessica linked one of her arms with Mike's and started to drag him away.

"Wait! Bella what's your next class?"

Before I could answer Jessica cut in, "Me and Bella have English together next."

I had forgotten she hand studied my schedule closely during class. She started to drag Mike again and I followed behind.

Most of my morning was spent with Jessica's inane gossip and Mike's stare, as one or both were in my classes. At lunch I was introduced to their friends.

When I entered the cafeteria the noise level picked up. Many faces turned in my direction, and then returned to their neighbour to discuss my appearance. I blushed, hoping that this would be the last time today, but knowing deep down that it wouldn't be. I followed Jessica and Mike to the line for food. A tall brown haired girl soon joined the line behind me. Jessica and Mike greeted her as Angela and introduced us. We smiled politely at each other. I realised she had been in some of my classes this morning. She seemed shy, which was a welcome relief from the constant attention from others. I payed for my food and tried to balance my tray in one hand and use my walking stick in the other. Angela noticed my struggle and came to my rescue.

"Here, let me help." Before I could say anything, she grabbed my tray, placed her food on it too, picked it up and walked over to a table.

"Thanks for that," I smiled as I took a seat next to her. I leaned my stick carefully next to me against the bench seat, out of people's way.

"Not a problem."

Jessica sat on my other side, and started to introduce the others at the table. There was Tyler who smiled at me and Eric who started to talk to me about the school's extracurricular programs. They were sitting either side of Mike, and all three were staring at my every move. Jessica picked up on this, and started another conversation about dresses with me, capturing my attention.

I was sitting across from the cafeteria doors, so my eye occasionally caught the entrance of others into the room. I looked up when a group of four opened the doors. There was a big guy with brown, curly hair walking with a stunning blonde, and behind a pixie-like girl dragging a tall blonde guy. I hadn't seen any of them in my classes that morning and my curiosity peaked.

I turned to Jess, figuring that she would relish the opportunity to gossip, "Who are they? I didn't see any of them this morning."

"Oh, _those_ are the Cullen's. They are all couples." She saw my confused look and continued. "Dr and Mrs Cullen adopted them all. I don't think Mrs Cullen can have children. But they all live together." I could tell by the way that Jess's eyes lit up that she was enjoying the scandal. "Only Alice, the short, dark-haired one, is in our year. The others are all seniors. And there is also Edward Cullen. He's in our year as well. He is like the hottest guy in school, and captains most of the sports teams, and he is so smart. I've dated him a few times. He has green eyes. I love green eyes," she sighed. I could tell by the pride in her voice that Edward was one of 'those' people, the popular people. "There he is now. And Lauren Mallory. She is _so_ pathetic following him around like that."

I turned my head to see a blonde girl, wearing a mini skirt even in this dismal weather, walking next to a tall, muscled, bronze-haired boy. I had to agree with Jessica; he was handsome, and the blonde, Lauren, was pathetic. She didn't take her eyes of Edward as they walked past our table. This caused her to not notice my walking stick, and she tripped over it, almost falling face first to the ground, if it wasn't for the fast reflexes of Edward, who caught her. She started to prattle on about how Edward had saved her life. A few people laughed, but most girls were glaring in envy, including Jessica. I thought they would continue on past the table, Edward was looking a little uncomfortable with Laurens attention, but she turned to me.

"What's the big idea?! Why would you leave this thing sticking out like that? I could have died!" she shrieked, picking up my walking stick and waving it in my face.

I felt my face grow hot in anger. I was about to retort, planing to point out that it was her fault that she wasn't paying attention when Edward interrupted.

"Lauren calm down, she didn't mean for this to happen." He took my stick off the still livid Lauren and handed it back to me, "Sorry." And with that he walked away. Lauren of course followed.

After lunch Mike escorted me to the gym. I dreaded this class, it wasn't like I couldn't participate, it was because I wasn't good at sports even before I had hurt my leg that sent chills of fear through me. This class would hurt.

The coach called me over when I got into the gym. He said I could sit out for the first day as I didn't have my gym clothes with me, but that I would have to participate in the next lesson. My doctor had sent a letter explaining that I was fine to play sports, as long as I didn't have to cover large distances, or move too fast. This roughly meant no running laps, but I could play some team sports like volleyball, which happened to be this week's class.

I took a seat on the bleachers, watching my class mates come out of the change rooms and join me. I almost groaned when Mike nearly ran to take the seat next to me, but before he could make it, two people sat down on either side of me. One was small, with short black hair, and the other had deep green eyes.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Alice and this is my brother, Edward."

"It's nice to officially meet you," he smiled shaking my hand. "Sorry again about before. Lauren's a bit…well, you saw."

I smiled back at him. "You don't have to apologise for her, but thankyou anyway."

The coach called for our attention then and started to explain the rules for volleyball. The teams were selected, and Alice and Edward smiled at me as they left me alone on the bleachers. I looked around as the game started. Jessica was glaring at me from across the court and Mike tried to hit Edward with the volleyball when he was serving. Edward of course hit the ball in a perfect spike and won the first point of the game.

As the game wound to an end, Edward's team winning, the final bell rang. There was a collective sigh and the class hurried to get changed. I collected my things and walked to the office, hoping that Mike would remember to wait for me; I still needed a lift home. I entered the office and joined the que in front of the secretary. After I few minutes I was able to hand in the form with my teachers' signatures on it. It seemed like a life time since I had been in this room, but in reality it had been only a few hours. The secretary, Ms. Cope, smiled warmly up at me, "How was your first day?"

I smiled back, "Not too bad, thankyou."

**.............**

**So that was the second chapter, I hope you liked it. If enough people review, I'll write the next chapter, and I promise there will be more Edward/Bella interaction. I'm even planing to get Bella a car…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............**

After school Mike gave me a lift home. He spent the whole ride talking about his exemplary volleyball skills, to which I nodded my head every few minutes.

Mike left me at the curb outside my house and promised to pick me up again tomorrow morning. It was raining so instead of my usual slow walk, I gave in and hopped to the shelter of the eaves. It may have looked funny, but I got there a lot quicker.

Feeling my stomach grumble with hunger I decided to look around Charlie's kitchen. What I found was hardly encouraging. There were a few boxes of cereal and several cans of baked beans in a cupboard. The fridge was mainly filled with beer. I sighed; I would have to get Charlie to take me shopping.

Charlie came home earlier than I expected, it was still early afternoon. His homecoming was heralded with the sound of a very loud engine. I didn't remember Charlie's cruiser making that amount of sound so I went outside to investigate. The rain had slowed considerably so I walked down the garden path, heading towards Charlie and two other people. Both had the darker skin of the local Native American tribe, the Quileute. One was maybe Charlie's age, or a little older. His skin was full of wrinkles and he was in a wheelchair. I knew how that felt. The other was a young boy, younger than me, with long black hair.

"Hey Bells, these are the Black's," Charlie introduced them, "This is Billy and Jacob. You guys used to be best of friends when you were younger, but you probably don't remember, it was such a long time ago."

I smiled politely at Billy, the one in the wheelchair, and Jacob. I didn't remember them, but the name was familiar.

"Remember the truck I was talking about? Well I bought it off Billy here, and he brought it down today," Charlie said grinning, gesturing at the old red Chevy parked on the curb. I had assumed it was Billy and Jacob's ride.

"Wow, Dad, you really didn't have to do this. You know I was going to buy my own car."

"Nonsense Bells, I'm glad to. Go on, take a closer look."

I did as he asked. The truck, _my_ truck, was rusted, dinted, smelled of tobacco, was the loudest thing I had ever heard, but I loved it. It was sturdy and had lasted decades by the look of it. "Thanks so much Dad, and you guys to," I said to the watching crowd. Charlie seemed happy with my reaction, as did Billy and Jacob.

After a few minutes of chatting with the Black's, a car pulled up and beeped its horn, "Well, that's our ride," Billy said, "I'll see around Charlie, enjoy the truck Bella." Jacob waved and pushed Billy over to the car and helped him get in. Charlie and I waved as they drove around the corner.

"How about you go get your jacket and you can take your old man for a spin in your new truck. I hope you don't mind but Renée insisted that you see a doctor here so someone would be familiar with your file. And she did mention you had to keep up physio sessions. I booked you an appointment for this afternoon."

I groaned, even across state Renée could still worry about me. "Sure no problem Dad, but then you have to show me where I can do some food shopping. You have absolutely nothing edible in your house."

Charlie grimaced, but agreed.

My truck was loud, but it was a smooth ride. Charlie directed me to the Hospital. In a town this small there was no doctor's office. Charlie said he going to visit a friend who had been shot in a hunting accident and left me in the waiting room. After five minutes a nurse called me to the third examination room. The doctor was already there. He had blonde hair, and was tall. He looked young; he should have been a model instead of a doctor. "Hello, my name is Dr Cullen, and you are Isabella Swan?"

I nodded, hiding my surprise. This was Edward and Alice's father.

"Take a seat."

I spent the next half-hour or so answering Dr Cullen's questions. He tested the mobility of my knee, comparing it to my file, which Renée had sent over. I had roughly seventy percent flexibility, compared with the thirty percent from several months ago. When Dr Cullen tried to get me to bend my knee further the pain kicked in, and he stopped quickly.

"Well, you seem to be steadily improving. You were given exercises do?" I nodded. "Keep it up, its helping a great deal. We have a pool attached to the hospital, so I'll sign you up for water therapy. You'll be able to do exercises, but without the added pressure of your weight."

I nodded; I would do anything to get rid of my walking stick quicker. Dr Cullen continued, almost as if he'd read my mind, "I understand you use your walking stick everywhere?" I nodded for the umpteenth time. "When you are at home, or going short distances, try to walk without it. I suggest keep using it a school, but otherwise, if your leg isn't too bad, try to walk without the stick. Practice makes perfect, and it will give your arm a rest. That seems to cover everything. Talk to the nurse outside and she will give you a timetable for the water therapy. It was nice meeting you Bella."

"Likewise, Dr Cullen."

Charlie was waiting by my truck when I got outside. "How'd you go?"

"Fine, I get to do water therapy though. My first lesson is at the end of next week." Then I groaned, "I'm going to have to get a swimsuit now." I hadn't though I'd need one in Forks.

Charlie laughed and got into the truck.

The rest of the day was spent shopping for food. When we got home I made dinner and went to bed. My leg was a bit sore because I had left my walking stick in the truck when I went into the supermarket, as per the doctor's orders, but otherwise, everything was good. I started to drift of into sleep when I remembered that I had a truck now; Mike wouldn't have to give me a lift tomorrow. I smiled.

.............

The next day turned out bright and cold. It had rained the night before, and everything was covered in ice. I slipped twice walking to my car, just regaining balance before I ended up on the ground. With my leg it was hard to get up when I fell down. I chucked my bag and stick onto the passenger seat as Mike drove up. He half got out of the car, looking suspiciously at my truck. "Hey Mike, my Dad got me a car, so I won't need a lift to school anymore, but thanks so much."

"Are you sure you want to drive _that_?"

"Quite sure."

I pulled myself into my seat and Mike had no choice but to move so I could pull out. I turned up the heaters, glad that they worked, and drove to school in the welcome silence. I drove slowly, careful of the ice coating the road.

When I got to the parking lot I saw that all the disabled parking spaces were taken. I guess the kids at this school weren't used to there being a disabled person. I didn't particularly care, I hadn't planned to use the spots anyway, but still, in principal, they were in the wrong.

I parked on the edge of the lot in front of the picnic tables that were hardly ever used, next to a tan-coloured car, which in turn was parked next to a shiny silver Volvo. It was by far the best car in the lot, and I wondered who owned it. My curiosity was answered when the Cullen children got out.

I grabbed my things and jumped out of my truck. The ground was slippery with the ice and I clung onto my truck bed for dear life. My walking stick helped a bit, but not much. Edward and Alice had noticed me and waved, grinning, no doubt at my feeble attempt at walking. A blush stained my cheeks.

I got to the end of my truck, taking a few hesitant steps without its support, wondering how on earth I would get across the icy ground to safety, when Tyler's van drove into the lot, skidding on the ice. The van lost control and veered to the left, right where I was standing. I was in its way, and there was nothing I could do about it. I would be in another accident, this time possibly without a chance of survival.

Then two things happened at once.

I was pulled backwards and Tyler's van crashed into the back of my truck, I ducked my head as its windows shattered, showing me in glass, except I felt no stings as the glass cut my skin, nor did I feel its impact on my body. I realised then that someone was shielding my head with their arm. Their other arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Bella!? This shrill voice belonged to Jessica, and others' soon joined in the commotion, but I only payed attention to one.

"Bella? Are you all right?" This voice came from the person who was still holding me. Edward Cullen.

I couldn't immediately answer; I was running over what had just happened in my mind. Edward must have come over to talk to me when the van came. He had pulled me out of the way. I realised then that he was still holding me, supporting almost all my weight, as my legs weren't currently responding to my commands.

"I-I'm fine," I managed to stutter, pulling away from Edward, my legs finally deciding to work.

"Bella!" Jessica was the first to reach me. "Thank goodness you're alright. Wow, Edward that was so brave of you…"

I cut out the rest of Jessica's words once I knew I wasn't required to respond. Teachers had arrived, trying to control the students to no avail, and in the distance I could hear sirens. I could just see Tyler over the top of the gathered crowd, still in the driver's seat of the van. He had a few cuts on his head, but seemed okay.

"Bella?" I looked up into the concerned eyes of Edward. "Maybe you should sit down."

He passed me my walking stick, which I had dropped in the pandemonium, and led me to the picnic tables. A crowd of adoring girls followed, praising Edward's heroism. He ignored them and asked me again if I was okay.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, just a bit dazed, it happened so fast." I managed a better answer this time and he looked as if he believed me.

The ambulances had arrived at this point, as well as the police cruiser. I groaned. Edward looked at me alarmed, but calmed when he realised what I was looking at. Tyler was being loaded onto a stretcher and Charlie was talking to a teacher. I knew he would eventually find out that I was nearly crushed by a car, and a childish part of me wished he wouldn't, I didn't want to deal with his reaction. At least Renée hopefully wouldn't find out.

An EMT came over to me and Edward, clearing a space around us. He asked us simple questions, figuring out if we were hurt or going into shock. We both passed the test.

As the EMT left, Charlie came over. "Bells, were you hurt?"

"I'm fine Dad; I'm not even going into shock. Ask the EMT if you don't believe me." He looked as if he was going to, but the ambulance was already driving off. "Well, I think you have had enough excitement for today, so I'll drive you home."

"Dad, you don't have to, and what about my truck?"

"Jones has to stay here to gather statements anyway. I'll get him to drive your truck home when the van is moved."

I sighed in defeat. I turned to say goodbye to Edward, but he was no longer next to me. He must have left during Charlie's conversation. I felt a bit guilty; I hadn't even thanked him for saving my life.

**.............**

**And that was the end of the third chapter. Thankyou to all of those who have reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. To those who haven't, I really wish you would review, even if you just tell me it's awful.**

**I updated a bit earlier than usual because, unfortunately, I won't be able to update again until sometime next week, I'll be away from any form of internet for a few days.**

**Questions, comments, suggestions are all welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

I woke on Wednesday to a cloud covered, rainy day. I showered and dressed, wondering what my day had in store for me. It would technically be my third day at Forks High, but only my second in classes. I shuddered at my close call from yesterday.

When I arrived at school my near death experience was the hot topic. As I got out of my car Jess and Mike came over. Mike looked as if he expected another car to come skidding into the lot and crush me, and was hoping to be the one to pull me away. Jess just wanted the gossip and endlessly assaulted me with questions for the whole morning.

"Were you scared? Do you think you'll need therapy? Do you think Tyler was aiming for you? Wasn't Edward heroic? Isn't he just so strong? How did his arms feel? Isn't he so perfect?" was just some of the selection.

When I got into line at lunch Angela came up to me and gave me a timid one-armed hug.

"I'm glad you're okay."

I smiled back, welcoming the first kind words to be said to me about this whole incident, except for Edward's.

Just like Monday, Angela put both our lunches on the one tray and we sat down together at the same table as before.

"Hey, Angela? I need to go shopping for clothes soon, and I was wondering if you would like to show me around, you know, all the best places?" I asked her quietly, trying to avoid Jess or the others overhearing. I didn't like clothes shopping at the best of times, and I didn't think I could handle anymore of Jess at the moment.

Angela looked surprised at the question, but nodded. "Sure. We can go to Port Angles. I'm busy for the rest of the week, but how about Saturday? We can make a day of it."

"Sounds great, we'll organise it later?"

Angela nodded then turned to Jess, who was asking her about the top she was wearing. I was relieved; I could now buy a swimsuit, and wouldn't have to turn up naked at my water therapy session. It was a stupid fear, but I still was worried. I was laughing to myself about my insecurities when I noticed the Cullen's walk into the cafeteria. Again four of them were coupled up, and Edward was trailing behind. But because of yesterday's commotion there was a small group of girls following him. Lauren was taking the lead, and giving death glares to her competition. The girls were giggling madly, and Edward looked a mixture of harassed and mortified at the attention. He was walking fast, trying to reach the relative safety of the table where his siblings sat, and didn't look at my table. I was slightly disappointed before I kicked myself. What did it matter if Edward didn't notice me? Lauren walked past, giving me and my walking stick a death glare which brightened my mood considerably.

Angela, and Mike, walked me to my first Biology class. I was glad that seats were assigned in this class because Mike was getting annoying; he kept saying things like 'If the roof collapsed, I would save you'. It was a bit nauseating.

I frowned when I saw the seats in the biology lab. They were high stools, without any backs. This meant that I wouldn't be able to stretch my leg out, and I would have to leave my stick on the ground, instead of the back of the chair, and hope that I would be able to pick it up without making a fool of myself at the end of class.

I placed my books on the table and my stick on the ground and then climbed onto the high stool. I grimaced. My leg would be sore soon enough. I began drawing aimlessly on my book while the classroom filled up. I was distracted when the seat next to me was pulled out.

"How are you?"

I smiled into Edward's green eyes, "I'm good, thanks to you." I frowned, "You disappeared yesterday before I got a chance to thankyou."

"Sorry about that. I needed to escape. I was being mobbed by a group of hysterical girls." He shuddered.

I laughed at him. "Well, thankyou, really. It would have turned out a lot worse if you hadn't of been there." It was my turn to shudder.

He grimaced. He was about to open his mouth when our teacher decided to appear and called for our attention.

He explained today's lab while writing on the board. We were to use the microscopes to identify the different slides. I had done this before, back in Phoenix, so I wasn't terribly excited. At least it wasn't gym.

The work sheet for the lab was handed backwards from person to person. When it reached me I had to snigger. On the topmost sheet in red marker was the words '_Save me, Edward?_' and a phone number. I didn't dare look at Edward in the face as I handed him the sheets. Instead I looked at Lauren who was a few tables in front of me, trying desperately to catch Edward's eye. I heard Edward sigh, and take the sheet underneath it and passed the rest to the people behind us. Lauren looked murderous. I sniggered again, and received a glare form Edward in return, but there was a tinge of amusement in his face.

The rest of the class went smoothly. We finished the lab quickly, taking it in turns to use the microscope. I sighed in relief when the final bell rung; nothing life threatening had happened, yet. I hopped of my stool and picked up my walking stick with a bit of difficulty. During class I had thought out the best way to proceed and my good luck had intervened and I didn't fall flat on my face. When I went to pick up my books I found that they were already in a neat pile, in Edward's hands, and he was waiting for me. I frowned at him, confused.

"Let me walk you to your car. If there is another occurrence with a van almost squashing you, it'll be easier to save you if I'm standing next to you," he joked.

I glared at him, not wanting him to think of me as a hopeless damsel in distress. It was too close to how Mike had been acting. He sensed he had hit a nerve, and smiled apologetically.

"Or I could do it out of the goodness of my heart?" he asked, placing one hand on his chest and pouting. I knew he was just fooling around, but I still caved.

"Fine, but don't ever do that again," I said referring to his bad acting skills. He just grinned crookedly at me and walked to the door.

Mike looked dejected when he saw me come out of the classroom with Edward by my side. Edward noticed – of course.

"So, how do you like the Forks High welcoming committee?" he asked laughing, nodding towards Mike's retreating figure. "I hear he doesn't leave your side." He laughed again.

I snorted. "Like you can talk." He frowned in confusion, not understanding. I decided I'd be nice and give him a heads-up. "Your fan girls are decorating your locker for tomorrow. It's exactly a month before the spring dance and there is a huge competition on to catch your eye."

He blanched. "And how do you know this?"

"I overheard some of the girls talking about it earlier." I couldn't help giggling at his expression. He looked like he was about to be sick. All over a few silly girls.

We had reached my truck by this point. "Thanks," I said as I took my books from his hands. He smiled in response, looking distracted and walked away.

I chuckled again, thinking of his situation. I had originally thought he would be one of those stereotypical popular boys; a girl hanging off each arm, an I.Q. of ten and the attitude of a small rodent. But he wasn't at all like that. I had finally placed the look he had on his when I had broken the news of his fan girls. Edward Cullen was petrified.

I was still laughing when I got home. I did some of my homework and started cooking dinner, all the while whistling. I had no idea what had made me in such a happy mood, but I shrugged it off, not caring, because that's what happy moods made me do.

Charlie came home just as dinner was ready. We spent a few minutes in polite conversation, asking each other about our day. When that was done we ate in silence. Afterwards I cleaned the dishes and Charlie disappeared into the lounge room to watch the game. I went upstairs, slower than usual because I didn't have my stick with me. I spent the next hour or so reading, then I finally felt tired enough to sleep.

.............

I woke the next morning from the strangest dream. I had been dancing in a field of flowers. Slow dancing specifically, with Edward Cullen. I decided I should cut back on the sugar. I didn't ever dance. I couldn't dance. And I had no idea what to think when Edward made an appearance.

I was early to school that day. I didn't realise what the time was until I was in my truck half way to school. I noticed the corridors were filled with bright, pastel coloured posters advertising the school's spring dance. I sighed. I would have to put up with hearing all the gossip and excitement. It wasn't as if the dance was stupid, I just didn't care because I wouldn't be going and no one would be asking me. This I was sure of. Who would invite a _cripple _to a _dance_? It wouldn't make sense.

When I rounded the corner, I saw a vast amount of red and pink paper. At first I thought it was another poster, just a little more elaborate than others, but then I realised it was a locker. Edward's locker.

And the owner was just standing in front of it staring, dumbstruck.

"So, do you like it?"

Edward spun around at the sound of my voice. This part of the school was still deserted and I must have startled him.

"Please tell me you weren't a part of this…monstrosity."

I laughed at his choice of words. "No, I would have definitely added more glitter or at least a flower or two." I looked at his horrified face. "Relax, I'm joking. It's lucky I've already eaten. This amount of pink would make me loose my appetite. They really did outdo themselves."

Edward snorted. "Thanks for the warning; if my family saw this I'd never hear the end of it."

He pulled a nearby trashcan over and started to pull off the paper hearts and assorted love notes. He stuffed them into the bottom of the can with vigour.

It was then that I noticed a string leading up from the locker door to on top of the lockers, out of view. I frowned. If I was a crazy fan girl, what would I do?

Edward had finished de-pinking his locker and was about to finally open it when I stopped him.

"Wait."

He looked at me quizzically but didn't ask questions. I walked over to his locker and lifted my walking stick over my head and gently poked around above where the suspicious string sat. I smirked when my suspicions were confirmed. I turned to Edward who was still staring at me. "Are you ready to catch this?" He stopped staring and nodded. With a flick of my stick I got the small box that was sitting above Edward's locker to move. Edward caught it before it hit the floor. Inside was a heap of confetti rigged to fall on whoever opened the locker first. Edward looked very surprised.

"Wow. Remind me to check for white doves next time." He dumped the box into the now almost full trashcan. "Thanks again. Do me a favour?"

I nodded, curious.

"If you even hear a whisper of something like this happening again, tell me straight away?"

I nearly doubled up laughing, his voice was so serious. I nodded though. After all he had saved my life. I could now save his dignity in return.

The corridor started to fill up with people at this point. Edward turned to open his locker, cringing as he opened the door, expecting some form of pink torture, but he relaxed when nothing happened. I took the chance to escape. I didn't think I could stand there much longer without laughing at Edward, which would probably hurt his feelings. He had already had enough for one day.

The rest of the morning passed in relative normalcy. Edward's fan girls were looking crestfallen, but they soon were cooking up new plans. Jess was already gossiping, telling me which boys she thought would ask her to the dance. At the top of the list was Mike. Somewhere in the middle was Edward, but I couldn't really see that happening. I chose to not tell her this because it would result in many glares and general sulking on her side.

After lunch I made my way to biology with Angela and Mike. Mike seemed quieter than usual but I shrugged it off. Edward was already in his seat, looking very absorbed in the piece of paper in front of him. I decided that it wasn't the paper itself, but the many flirtatious stares directed towards him from around the room that made the piece of paper so appealing. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw what was written on the paper, or rather what was not written on the paper – it was blank.

"You could at least write on it you know. That way if they come over here it won't look so bad."

A quiet chuckle was my answer, but he took out a pen and started to write music notes.

The class was spent doing theory work, making talking hard. At the end of the class Edward again picked up my books. I didn't want him to keep doing this out of pity, but I did want to tell him about the next ambush from his fan girls, so I let it go.

"How many girls have asked you to the dance so far?" I asked, curious to see how many had the courage.

"Verbal, or non verbal? Counting each separate question or the amount of girls to ask no matter the number of times per person?"

"I'm guessing a lot then. I suggest you keep a look out in gym tomorrow. The cheerleaders have been bribed to help out." I couldn't help it but laugh. Most guys would be basking in this situation.

He grinned impishly at me. "You may laugh now, but just you wait."

I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he meant, when Mike walked up to me.

"Hey, Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked nervously, glaring at Edward.

"Sure," I agreed hesitantly, becoming more confused by the second.

Edward walked a few steps away and leant down to tie his shoelace.

"So, ah, Bella, would you, umm…liketocometothespringdancewithme…?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Would you be my date for the Spring Dance?"

I stared at him in shock for a few seconds. "Umm, I'm sorry Mike, but I don't dance. And I'm busy that day. Sorry." Without another word he slunk away, his face turning red, a similar shade to my own.

Edward returned to my side, lightly chuckling. I glared at him and he tried to compose his face. We had reached the edge of the parking lot by this time. Most of the students were getting into cars or chatting on the sidewalk. From one of the groups a voice shouted my name.

"Bella!"

I turned at the sound of the name. Eric was walking towards me. In my peripheral vision I saw Edward melt into the crowd. I had a bad feeling about this. Eric started without a pause.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Spring Dance."

It wasn't exactly a question, so I was momentarily unable to respond.

"Gee, thanks, but I'm busy that day. Sorry." I couldn't think of anything better, so I left it at that. I'd never had to, metaphorically, beat boys away with a stick, so I was in way over my head.

Eric left with much the same demeanour as Mike, and again Edward returned to my side. I was blushing again, but this time I was still in shock and couldn't concentrate enough to give him the appropriate glare.

We had nearly reached the safety of my truck when arms grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a dip. I yelped in surprise as Tyler's head came into my view, inches away from my face. "I was thinking; you, me and the Spring Dance. You in?" he whispered, trying to be seductive, and failing miserably.

"Get off me!" was my response. When he complied I answered fully, out of patience. "I am _not_ going to the dance, with you or anyone." He met my fierce stare for a second before he lowered his eyes and left.

I turned, fully expecting Edward to appear from behind a car or something, but he was standing in the same spot as before, watching Tyler's back with rage in his eyes.

"I think I might stop laughing at you so much," I said trying to break the tension. It worked.

"Oh, come on Bella, you must have had a fair share of conquests. You should have expected a line of boys asking you out. I mean, look at you," he chuckled.

I opened my truck door and chucked my things inside. "You don't know how wrong you are," I whispered bitterly.

I didn't know if Edward had heard, but the look of shock on his face as I drove away made me think he had. I should really stop being so open around him, before I get hurt again.

**.............**

**Ta-dah! My longest chapter so far. I figured because I couldn't update for a while you guys deserved it. I was busy with Australia Day this weekend, so I was in a good mood and humour somehow made its way into this story. The next chapter gets more Edward/Bella centric.**

**Reviews help motivate me…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Sorry! I am aware its has taken me forever to update, but I am so busy at the moment its not funny. Thankyou so much for your patience.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

Friday finally came around. It came with an unseasonable snow fall. The front yard was covered in a thick cover of white snow, and more was coming down in steady streams from the sky. I glared with a loathing at the cold, white day. My leg twitched with the sudden decrease in temperature.

School was normal, for once. Mike, Eric and Tyler all kept their distance from me, which I rather enjoyed. Jess also avoided me. I had a suspicion that I had gotten more attention than her yesterday, and she was holding it against me. Angela said she would pick me up after lunch tomorrow and we would go into Port Angeles together. Jess heard this though.

"Are you two going to buy your dresses for the dance?" she asked, excitement lighting up her eyes.

"Well, originally we were going to get Bella a swimsuit, but I've heard that someone's asked you to the dance," Angela answered, but at the same time forming a question for me.

"I just need a swimsuit. I'm not going to the dance," I answered. I could tell Jess was about to ask about the need of a swimsuit in cold, rainy Forks, so I distracted her. I didn't feel like discussing my leg therapy sessions with anyone. "But I'm not opposed to help you guys pick out your dresses. And after we can go out for dinner together."

Jess's eyes lit up when she realised I was absolutely not attending the dance, and she readily agreed. Angela seemed happy as well, but for different reasons.

After lunch I made my way to the gym. I got a few curious glances when I entered the girl's locker room and started to change into my gym clothes, but no one challenged me. I artfully avoided people seeing my scar as I changed into the long pants. This earned me more stares as shorts were the set uniform. I had already talked to the coach about this though, as well as my limited participation.

I made my way to the bleachers slightly limping as I had left my walking stick in the locker room. It wouldn't help me now. Half way there Alice skipped up to me smiling.

"Hi, Bella," she almost sang.

I smiled in response.

"I really wish you hadn't tipped Edward off about the cheerleaders today. I was so looking forward to videoing it and posting it up on the internet," she pouted.

"It crossed my mind not to, but he did save me, so I kinda owe him," I admitted. We took a seat on the bleachers and watched the rest of our class exit the locker rooms. We both burst into giggles when Edward came cautiously out, checking the gym for cheerleaders. When none appeared he came and sat next to me.

"You're playing today?" he asked amiably.

"Yes, but I'm not very good at volleyball."

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure you're better than most people in the class anyway."

I blushed at his confidence in me, knowing that he would soon change his mind.

The coach picked two captains, Alice and a boy called Ben, and they proceeded to pick teams. I was surprised when Alice picked me on her second turn, her first being used up on Edward.

"Alice only picks me because she can't stand to loose. Otherwise she would love to accidentally hit a ball into my head," Edward joked, stage whispering into my ear.

"If you don't shut up I'll pick all the crazy girls for my team," Alice retorted.

Edward shut up.

We arranged ourselves on the court. Edward ended up next to me, and Alice went up the back, wanting to serve. 'Ladies first' applied and Alice went first, her serve going directly into the back of Edward's head. She poked her tongue out at him when he glared at her, rubbing the back of his head. I giggled and did a thumbs-up to Alice, which she happily returned. Her next serve soared over the net and earned our team the first point.

The game went smoothly. A few passes were aimed at me. I hit one or two, but otherwise Edward sensed that I couldn't manage the others and smoothly intercepted them. As far a gym went, it was my best class ever. But by the end of the class my leg was becoming uncomfortable, and I knew it would become quite painful by tonight.

When the bell went I slowly went to the locker room to get changed. Alice walked with me, keeping pace. Once back inside the gym we went our separate ways; she wanted to stick around, just in case Edward couldn't escape the cheerleaders and I went to my truck, just wanting to go home and put a heat pack on my leg.

The cold hit me like a wall when I opened the door. I winced. My leg wouldn't like this.

I walked steadily through the snow, nursing my knee, avoiding the few cars left in the lot. It was Friday and only a dozen cars were still there, everyone else already enjoying the weekend.

I hadn't realised just how much the cold would affect my leg. Just as I reached my truck, my knee gave a painful jolt and collapsed, refusing to hold my weight. With a cry I grabbed onto the side mirror, barely standing.

With an effort I pulled myself up and hopped over to the curb I was parked next to, half falling, half lowering myself to the ground. I hissed when my knee bent even slightly. I had no choice but to wait it out. This had happened before, in Phoenix, but the cold had made it so much worse. Last time I had to wait for maybe ten minutes before my leg returned to 'normal', but that was with the aide of a warm heat pack, and minus the snow. There was no way I could drive like this; the smallest movement sent stabbing pains through my leg.

I sat there, gently massaging my knee, trying to warm it up for maybe twenty minutes. The pain wouldn't recede, and the temperature seemed to drop even lower, making me shiver.

I was contemplating trying to get into my truck, knowing that I would probably just collapse to the ground, hurting myself more when I tried to climb in, when I heard my name.

"Bella? What are you doing?" It was Edward. I thought he had left earlier to avoid the cheerleaders, but he must have stayed behind, hiding out in the gym.

"Nothing much, just sitting here." My casual response was interrupted by my wince of pain. Edward noticed and crouched down in front of me.

"What hurts?"

I sighed. "Nothing."

"Is it your leg?"

"No."

He raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"My leg is fine. It's nothing, really."

"Then why are you sitting here in the cold, instead of going home?"

He had me there.

On one hand I really wanted to go home, where it was warm and I could get a heat pack. On the other hand I was sick of being helpless; I did not want Edward to continuously pity me, seeing me as nothing but a pathetic person, incapable of even driving home.

I sighed. I decided that yes, I was a pathetic person and I couldn't drive myself home. And I needed help. And I would hate every moment of it.

Edward sensed that I was now behaving more rationally. "What hurts?" he asked again.

"My knee. I can't move it without it hurting. It happens occasionally, but the cold's made it worse than ever." I accidentally moved my leg and winced again.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No! It's nothing like that. It will pass as soon as my leg is warmed up again. All I need to do is go home."

"Well I'll give you a lift then."

He stood up and eyed the distance between us and his car at the far end of the parking lot.

"It will be easier to use your car. Give me a moment and I'll just call Alice so she can pick up mine." He pulled out a small cell phone and talked quietly into it for a few seconds. Once that was done he turned back to me. "I'm guessing you can't stand up?"

I shook my head, a blush burning on my face.

"Keys?"

I dug in my jacket pocket and passed him my keys. He picked up my bag and walking stick as well and chucked them in the truck cabin once he had opened the door.

"Let me know when it hurts too much," he instructed as he pulled me up from the ground.

I winced as my leg moved, but otherwise I was okay. Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled my right arm over his shoulders. We slowly walked the few steps to my open truck door. Edward was holding up most of my weight, but I still winced at every step.

"Are you ready?" he asked when we reached the door.

I nodded. Edward un-wrapped his arm from my waist and placed both hands on my hips, lifting me up onto the passenger seat. I let out a whimper as I moved my leg into a sitting position.

"Bella?"

"It's fine," I mumbled.

He quickly went to the driver's side and climbed in. The drive home was quiet except for my few directions on how to get to my house.

When we arrived I was glad to see Charlie wasn't home yet. He would throw a fit if he saw me like this.

Edward opened my door for me and again placed his arm around my waist. He gently pulled me to his side and out of the car. I couldn't help but whimper once more. Edward tensed at the sound, and then promptly hooked his arm under my legs and lifted me off the ground, being careful of my knee. I clenched my teeth at the sudden movement, but managed to hold back the cry of pain.

He walked quickly to my front door and set me back on my feet. I leaned against the wall while he followed my instructions and found the key under the eave. When the door was open he again took most of my weight and manoeuvred me into my house.

"To the kitchen, please."

Edward complied and dragged me to the small room, pulling out one of the seats at the table and placing me into it.

"What do you need?"

"The second cupboard, there's a heat pack. Put it in the microwave for three minutes."

I closed my eyes. The pain was still there, constant now. I must have overreached myself in gym, combined with the cold weather, to make this the worst episode ever.

The microwave started to hum and I sensed Edward come over. "Your jacket is soaked with the snow, let me go hang it up for you," he offered.

I nodded, and struggled to remove it while sitting. Edward helped me then disappeared into the hall to hang it up.

When he returned the microwave had sounded, letting us know that the three minutes were up. He passed me the heat bag. I placed it on the table and then reached down to pull up the left side of my jeans. When I hissed in pain Edward reacted.

"Let me help. Please."

I nodded in consent and leaned back into the chair. Edward knelt down and started to roll up my jeans gently. I refused to look at his expression. I grimaced when he reached my knee, not in pain, but in humiliation. Edward would be the first person aside from my parents and doctor to see what was left of my knee. To see the scar. To see the reason behind the ruin of my family.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the heat pack was placed on my leg. I jumped in surprise and then groaned in pain from the movement.

"Sorry," Edward said quietly.

"It's not your fault. Would you move the chair over, please?" I asked, pointing at the chair across from me.

I took the heat pack off of him and he repositioned the chair. He saw what I intended and delicately lifted my leg from the floor onto the chair. I contained my whimper this time.

Edward sat down across from me and looked around at the room. After a few minutes the throbbing in my knee started to go away.

"Thankyou, Edward," I said breaking the silence. "I've been here for less than a week, and you've already helped me so many times."

"Don't mention it. Is your knee better?"

"It's getting there. You don't have to stay with me, you know. You're not obligated or anything."

He chuckled, "Actually if you don't mind I'd like to stay a while longer. One; to make sure you don't relapse, and two; it's refreshing to have a conversation with someone who doesn't think they are infatuated with you."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, but I'm not going to be a very good hostess for at least half an hour."

"That's fine with me," he smiled. His mood then turned more serious. "I know I'm being rude, but why, if your leg is so much worse, did you move to Forks of all places from warm, sunny Phoenix? Why would you put yourself through this pain if it wasn't necessary?"

I didn't like to tell my story; it brought back too many memories. Memories of better times. Memories of accidents. Memories of weeks of pain and therapy. But Edward had helped me, he had seen the scar. Maybe he deserved some of the story, but not all, never all.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded, you don't have to answer," Edward said meekly.

Edward's comment solidified my decision.

"No, its fine, I was just caught up in memories." I took a breath and began.

"I lived with my mum and Phil, her husband, in Phoenix. Then the accident happened. My leg was injured and I spent some time in a wheelchair and weeks of recovery. But I wasn't the only one involved. Phil was hurt as well. Renée couldn't look after the both of us. Phil was hurt worse, and needed hourly care, where as I could still look after myself, mostly. I decided to come here, to Charlie, to make things easier for Renée."

Edward took a few seconds to absorb my heavily edited story, filled with half truths and omissions. "But now you're unhappy? In more pain?"

"I wouldn't say I'm unhappy; I'm more or less the same as I was in Phoenix. The pain has its days though, like today," I grimaced.

"What would happen if I asked what kind of accident you were in?" he questioned hesitantly.

"You wouldn't get an answer."

"Then I won't ask."

"Thankyou."

The conversation drifted to less serious matters like our tastes in music. My leg slowly returned to its normal state. When I looked at the time I realised that Charlie would be home soon, and I needed to start dinner.

I slowly stood up, testing to see if my leg would hold my weight. Edward half rose, but I shook my head at him as I didn't need any help.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? It's the least I can do after taking up your Friday night," I offered.

"I can't, but thankyou. Alice said she'd drive by soon to pick me up. And you didn't take up my night. I've enjoyed myself, even if it didn't begin in the best circumstances."

I smiled, pleased that he didn't resent me for putting him in this predicament.

"Will your leg be better by school on Monday?" he asked.

"It's better already. It only happens for short periods of time. It may be a bit stiff tomorrow, but that shouldn't hinder me."

"You're going somewhere?"

"Just to Port Angeles. Jessica and Angela are showing me around and looking for dresses."

A car horn sounded from outside.

"That will be Alice. You're going to the Spring Dance?" he asked with something more than curiosity. I couldn't quite place it.

"No, just helping the others to pick out their dresses. You won't want to keep Alice waiting."

The car horn sounded again to prove my point.

He laughed, "I better go then. Look, in the future, if something like this happens again, or if you need a lift somewhere, or anything really, give me a call. I won't mind. I'll see you on Monday."

And with that he placed a piece of paper in my hand and walked outside. I heard my door open and close and a car pull away before I could say so much as a goodbye. I eyed the paper in my hand. On it in neat, elegant writing was Edward's phone number.

I burst out laughing at this point. If any of the fan girls found out I had this, I would be in big trouble.

Still laughing I began making Charlie and I dinner.

**.............**

**And it begins! The Edward and Bella fluff that is.**

**Thanks so much to those who have reviewed, you guys made my day(s).**

**I know I'm drawing it out and dropping hints, but the whole of Bella's story will be told soon, so the more you review, the faster I'll write, and the quicker you'll know ... depending on how busy I am. It may take me forever to update again, but I'll try my hardest, and hopefully I'll get another chapter up on the weekend.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does. And I may have borrowed some of her ideas for this chapter, but you can't go wrong if Edward Cullen is there to save the day, so why mess with what is already perfect?**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

Saturday dawned sunny, but still cold. As the morning went on the sun melted the remaining snow.

Charlie had left early that morning on a fishing trip and wouldn't return until late that night. I had told him over dinner my plans and he had been very supportive and happy that I was making friends so quickly.

I had been intending to go out to my truck and get my bag and walking stick before Angela and Jessica arrived, but I found that they were already inside, in the hallway, neatly placed next to the coats. I sighed. Edward must have brought them in for me. He did nothing halfway.

Angela and Jessica arrived around noon in Jessica's car. I climbed into the backseat and they greeted me warmly. We spent the long drive chatting about the dance, dresses and their dates. Mike had eventually asked Jessica and Eric was prompted to ask Angela. I was told that Tyler had asked Lauren, but she had snubbed him in favour of Edward, who still hadn't chosen his date for the dance.

We hit the shops as soon as we got to Port Angeles. They graciously let me buy my swimsuit first and helped me find a nice, modest, dark blue set. I wouldn't let Angela or Jess see me try them on even though they begged me repeatedly.

The next few hours were spent in the dress shop. I was placed in a chair outside the dressing rooms and Angela and Jessica would come out and show me the dresses they tried on. Angela chose a nice pink dress, but couldn't decide on shoes. Jessica tried on every dress in the shop, and then went around a second time, deciding she liked one, but couldn't remember which. Several hours had passed by this time and my leg was becoming tense because of the lack of movement.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I meet you at the restaurant? I need to stretch my legs a bit, and I saw a bookshop before that I wouldn't mind looking at."

"Sure, that's fine. We'll meet in an hour, if Jess has made up her mind by then," Angela answered for both of them, as Jess was in the middle of trying another dress on.

I exited the shop and began walking towards the small second-hand book store we had driven past earlier. The sun was getting low, but its light still shed a pleasant warmth on my skin, making me the warmest I had been since leaving Phoenix. The shop was a few more blocks away than I remembered, stuck at the far end of a long street, behind several factories.

When I entered the store the owner, a balding middle-aged man wearing a shabby top with half a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, looked at me suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

There wasn't a very big selection and I didn't end up buying anything, but I must have spent more time inside than I realised. When I came out the sun had set and the street lights in the distance were on. The street I was on was oddly dark, the streetlights not working. I started down the street and behind me I heard the bookshop owner close and lock his door. I shivered as the cold wind went straight through my top, my jacket forgotten in the car.

I set a steady, quick pace, heading towards the distant lights and the restaurant. As I walked past the first alleyway I took a quick glance into its depths. When I met the eyes of four men, leaning against the wall sharing a cigarette, I increased my pace, tightening my hand around my walking stick. After a few more metres I crossed the road, trying to put distance in between me and the men. It may have been a bit prejudiced of me, but a minute later I was proven right when two of them started to follow me, the smoke from their cigarette blowing past me, alerting me to their presence, causing me to look behind me for a second. They were keeping a steady distance behind me, hopefully just trying to spook me a bit.

I was halfway up the dark street when things got a lot worse. Out of another alleyway, in front of me, the missing two men emerged, cutting me off. They must have run around through the backstreets. Most likely they were petty criminals, picking an easy target to rob. I didn't want to think of the other reasons for cornering me.

The men started to form a tighter circle around me. I stopped and shifted my walking stick into both hands, ready to use it as a weapon. I had no chance of running.

"Wha's the matter? We're not gonna hurt you," the biggest man said, his words slurred by alcohol.

One of the men behind me grabbed my arm and spun me, holding on in an iron grip. I was about to scream when he released me, shielding his eyes from the headlights of a car, speeding down the road.

The silver Volvo screeched to a stop, bathing the scene with bright light. By this point the men had already scattered, scared away.

"Miss, are you okay?" Edward's velvet voice asked, getting out of the car. I turned towards him. Then he realised it was me. "_Bella?_ What are…never mind. Get in the car, I'll give you a lift."

I nodded, not quite capable of words just yet.

"What am I thinking? Of course it would be you. You are a danger magnet!" he began angrily as I climbed into his car. "You are okay though?" he asked in a calmer tone.

"I'm fine, you came just in time," I tried to reassure. "Would you mind if you dropped me off at the Italian restaurant on the main street? I'm meeting Angela and Jessica."

"Sure," he said, giving me the strangest look.

We spent the rest of the short ride in silence.

Jessica and Angela were coming out of the restaurant when we arrived. They looked curiously at Edward's Volvo as it pulled in beside them. Their looks of curiosity turned to amazement as I climbed out.

"Bella, where have you been?" Angela asked, concerned.

"You took so long we had to eat already. I don't see how you could take all that time looking at books," Jessica said, accusingly, probably wishing she had spent the afternoon with me, and Edward.

I was at a loss to explain what had happened, but Edward stepped in. "Bella and I met up in the bookshop and I took up her time in conversation. I'm sorry to have kept you both waiting," he lied, taking hints from Jess. "If there are no complaints, since you both have already eaten, I was thinking I would drive Bella home, after a meal?"

He posed this question not just to Angela and Jess, but also to me.

"Do you guys mind? I know I'm kind of ditching you both," I asked Jess and Angela, while agreeing to Edward.

"No! Don't think like that. It's fine. We'll see you both on Monday. Let's go Jess," Angela said, dragging an open mouthed Jess away with difficulty.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get inside, you must be freezing. Where's your jacket?" Edward asked, helping me up the steps to the restaurant.

"I must have left in Jess's car," I sighed, shivering.

"Here," he said, taking off his jacket and helping me into it.

I blushed, managing to stammer a thankyou. This was way to clichéd for comfort.

Edward opened the door for me and arranged for a table. The waitress led us to a small booth in the back of the restaurant. Edward and I sat down opposite each other.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked, speaking to Edward.

"Bella?"

"A coke, please."

"And one for me as well, please."

When the waitress came back with our drinks she took our orders then left us alone. I sat there, playing with my glass, not drinking, thinking about the events that had led up to me being here now. Edward was a crucial factor in me being here unharmed.

"Bella? Drink something, you'll feel better," Edward's voice broke into my thoughts.

I complied and took a sip of my drink.

"Thankyou, Edward. Again. You seem to always be there to help me. It's been what, nearly every day this week?"

"Something like that," he chuckled. "How did you ever manage without me?"

"Not too well," I smiled grimly, thinking of my leg. "But really, thankyou. All you've done since I came here is save my butt. How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to do anything, except maybe try to stay safe a bit harder."

"There has to be something, aside from staying safe."

He thought for a few seconds. "I know…how would you like to be friends?"

This took me a bit by surprise. I didn't know how to take it.

Edward saw my look of confusion and elaborated. "I don't actually have many friends. Most people my age that I know are either girls who are trying to seduce me or guys who are trying to climb the social ladder of Forks High. Or my siblings," he added as an afterthought.

"Why me though?"

"Well, unless I missed one, you haven't taped a love note to my locker and you are not interested in the social hierarchy of a small town high school. This makes you refreshingly different from the teenagers of this town. I think we get along and I enjoy spending time with you, when I don't have to save your life."

I smiled. If Edward wanted to be friends with me, even if I could find flaws in his reasoning, then I would happily agree.

"I think I can manage being your friend," I said, happily.

We were interrupted when the waitress brought our meals. I had ordered a mushroom ravioli and Edward a pizza. I realised how hungry I was and nearly inhaled my food.

"Why were you in that street so late at night?" Edward asked suddenly.

"I was shopping with Jess and Angela when I needed to stretch my leg, and remembered passing the bookshop at the end of the street. I didn't realise how much time had passed," I said sheepishly. As long as he was asking forward questions, I decided I would too. "What are you doing in Port Angeles?"

"Esme's birthday is coming up and I was searching for inspiration for a gift. I guess it was just luck that I spotted you."

I shuddered, my thoughts turning towards darker subjects.

"Sorry. You know, most people by now would have broken down or gone into shock if that had happened to them."

"I have a high threshold for traumatic events."

The topic of conversation changed to lighter subjects after that. The waitress came back with the cheque, unsubtly trying to slip Edward her number on a piece of paper. He looked embarrassed and managed to accidentally leave it behind.

Once outside Edward opened the car door for me and I stowed my walking stick in the backseat.

We had reached the outskirts of the town and the dark walls of trees were starting to begin when I broke the comfortable silence.

"Edward, don't take this the wrong way, but for someone so popular, you seem to hate the attention. Usually someone in your position would use the attention to their advantage."

He laughed, not offended, and explained, "Well, as you would have heard, I'm adopted. I spent a bit of time in a foster home with a lot of other children. As a result of that I got used to being ignored and having barely a minute where I could be alone, without the other children interrupting. I was the first child Carlisle and Esme adopted, so I went from being ignored to being loved unconditionally very quickly. It took me a while to adjust, and I'm still not accustomed to the attention. I was very surprised when I became popular, but I'm blaming my siblings for that - 'popular by association'. Of course they then had to become boyfriends and girlfriends and leave me as the eligible bachelor."

We both laughed and Edward continued the conversation, "Something you said the other day made me wonder. You seem to like attention just as much as me. What was your life like back in Phoenix?"

"I was the quiet girl of the school. Most people didn't know who I was, but I was happy. After the accident I got a few sympathy friends, if you could call them that, and a few idiots noticed me. I got the usual remarks; 'cripple' was a favourite. I was a bookworm, and I didn't get out much, hence why I don't have a tan even though I'm from Arizona. My mum was my best friend."

"'_Was'_?" Edward asked softly.

I looked around the dark car, trying to find a way to phrase my next sentence, when my eyes landed on the speedometer. The needle was nearing one hundred miles per hour.

I was speechless for a moment. "You're going too fast! Slow down!" I shrieked.

"Bella, calm down! I always drive like this, I'm a good driver. There is no real speed limit out here. I've never even come close to crashing before," he said soothingly.

"Slow down, _please_," I said desperately. Embarrassingly tears were streaming down my face. My chest felt like there was an iron band around it, constricting my breathing.

Edward took one look at me and slowed the car down. He pulled into a small picnic area that we were passing. As soon as the car stopped I scrabbled with the handle and threw myself out of the car.

I ran a few metres from the car and collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Memories were flashing through my mind. The flashes of light, the pain, the look in my mother's eyes, the months of guilt and hurt.

In the distance I heard Edward's alarmed voice, calling my name. I couldn't respond, I couldn't move. Everyone had been telling me I would breakdown eventually. On the side of the road, in the dark, seemed as good a place as any.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying, remembering every minute of the last few months. But eventually the images ebbed away. Instead I felt a pair of warm arms holding me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. Edward had picked me up off the ground and sat me in his lap, letting me cry into his shoulder.

He noticed when my crying subsided and gave me a tentative squeeze.

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered hoarsely.

"There's nothing to apologise for. Do you want to talk about it?"

I didn't, but I realised it would help, and I owed Edward an explanation to my odd behaviour, as I had just broken down in front of him. So I told my story in a quiet monotone, trying not to bring up the memories. "No, but I should explain. You asked me about my accident the other day. It was a car crash. Renée was speeding. Phil was in the front passenger seat and I was behind him in the back. Renée lost control and the car rolled. Renée was unhurt. Phil and I were. I spent the next few weeks in a wheelchair. Phil is still in one. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt."

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"That's not the worst part. I could have taken it all if Renée hadn't acted the way she did. She blames herself for the accident. It was her fault, but she took it out of perspective.

"My own mother can't look at me anymore. She spent every minute of the day looking after me, suffocating me with her constant worry, but she wouldn't ever look at me in the eyes. She would walk on eggshells around me. She wasn't my mother anymore. She wouldn't talk to me like she used to. She did anything I asked, showered gifts on me, did everything she thought would make me happy, unless I was put into danger, then she wouldn't let me leave the house for days, until she got over it. I tried to get her to snap out of it, to go back to her old self, but she didn't. She wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell her. Her concern for me took up her whole life. Phil wasn't getting the help he needed because Renée was fawning over me. I lost my best friend. I couldn't handle it anymore. Phil suggested that I go away for a while; maybe Renée seeing me fend for myself will wake her up.

"But I can't fend for myself. I haven't even been here for a week and all I've done is need help."

I started to cry again, quietly this time, without the sobs. Edward rocked me, trying to comfort.

"It's okay Bella. Everyone needs help sometimes. You've just had a bad week. And your mother will come around. She loves you. It's inevitable."

"Thankyou Edward," I whispered.

We sat there for a while longer, Edward telling me stories of his brothers and sisters, making me laugh. When my tears had stopped he stood up, with me still in his arms and carried me back to the car.

The drive back to my house was a lot slower this time. I wouldn't let Edward walk me to my door and I gave back his jacket as he handed me my walking stick. "I don't feel like an interrogation from Charlie at the moment," I explained.

He smiled, happy to see me back to normal. "Well I'll see you on Monday. Enjoy the rest of the weekend."

"Bye, Edward. Thanks again."

He waited until he saw me enter my house before he drove away. I avoided Charlie, saying a quick goodnight, before I collapsed into bed.

**.............**

**So now Edward and Bella are friends (don't worry, the friend status will be swapped for something more serious soon) and we now know Bella's story…or do we?**

**Thankyou so much to those who have reviewed, it brightened my day.  
**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

I slept in on Sunday, and spent the day cleaning the house and doing my homework. Charlie had left to go fishing in the morning so I spent the day alone. Thoughts of yesterday, and Friday plagued my mind. Edward wanted to be friends, with me? But then I had to go and ruin it all and break down in front of him, after getting him to basically carry me home on Friday. He must think I'm some crazy, emotionally distressed girl, who doesn't know her left from right. He's probably regretting ever talking to me at the moment. And I can't believe I told him about Renée, he must think the craziness runs in the family.

All my depressing thoughts however were unwarranted as immediately after Charlie's cruiser pulled out of the driveway on Monday morning, there was a knock on the door.

"Edward?" I asked shocked as he grinned crookedly at me from my door step.

"Good morning Bella."

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, confused, but pleased at his presence.

"Well, I wanted to ask if I could give you a lift to school. And you don't have a jacket today, so I brought you mine. And I hope you don't mind. But if you do I'll just see you at school—"

"Edward!" I cut him off, "You're rambling. Sorry, I was just surprised to see you here. I'd love a lift to school. Wait here and I'll just get my bag."

I quickly gathered my things and made it back to the door where Edward still stood.

"Here," he said, offering his jacket to me. I smiled at him in thanks and he helped me put it on, then grabbed my bag and led me to his car.

The drive to school was short, but filled with easy conversation. Once Edward had parked the car in the school lot, he came around to my side and opened the door for me, helping me to stand. It was still quite early so only the few people already at school saw me exiting Edward's car, causing me to blush. Edward noticed.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, its just almost everyone in this school would love to be in this position right now, getting a lift to school with the renowned Edward Cullen, but instead it's me. And people are staring. And – oh no." Jessica was making a beeline for Edward and me, with a helpless Angela trying to stop her. Edward looked up from my face when he realised what I had said.

"Hey, Edward," Jessica began, then added as an after thought, "Hello, Bella. I brought your jacket; I noticed you left it in my car the other night. Aren't I just a great friend? Anyway Edward, the other day I was just telling Bella here that you and I have dated before, and I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me after school on Friday?"

I sighed when I realised what Jessica was up to and took my jacket off of her and began to take of Edward's. Edward noticed my plight and helpfully took my walking stick and bag off me while he answered Jessica's question. "Actually Jessica, I'm busy on Friday, sorry."

"Oh, what are you doing?"

"Um, I'm, ah—"

"Edward promised he would help me with my biology homework, and Friday's the only night we are both free," I lied.

"_Really_?" Jessica shot me a glare, knowing I was lying.

"Yes, really," Edward answered. "Look at the time. I said I'd talk to Coach before class started, so I better get going. I'll see you in gym, Bella."

And with that Edward walked, well almost ran, away from me and Jessica.

"WOW. You and Edward Cullen? Together?!" Jessica asked incredulous.

"No! It's not like that. We just have the same biology homework."

"What about Saturday night? It was practically a date."

"Well it wasn't. We're just friends."

Jessica gave me a look that clearly showed she thought I was crazy, but she dropped it and we walked off to class together.

At lunch I was lined up, waiting to get my food, chatting to Angela, when Alice came up behind me.

"Hi, Bella. Hello, Angela. How were you weekends?"

"Good, we went shopping on Saturday," I answered, Angela momentarily shy.

"What! You went shopping and didn't invite me?! Bella, you should know I am the world's greatest shopper."

"Sorry, but I don't shop that often–"

"Well, I'll soon change that," she said with an impish grin. "But anyway, would you and Angela like to sit with me for lunch today?"

I turned to Angela, "Angela?"

"Um, actually I was going to sit with Ben today, but you go ahead Bella."

With that settled Alice took the tray with my food on it and gracefully skipped off to her table.

"I'll see you later Angela."

"See you."

I walked over to the beckoning Alice, sliding into the seat next to her and stowing my walking stick on the floor. We spent a few minutes comfortably chatting when Alice's older siblings arrived.

"Bella, this is Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Guys this is Bella."

I smiled politely at their greetings, only feeling awkward when Rosalie said a cold hello. Emmet and Jasper were both welcoming; Emmet was a little more enthusiastic than the others though.

It was in the middle of Emmet telling a story from when he was four that Edward arrived. "Hello everyone. I see Alice managed to ambush Bella. I hope she wasn't too assertive," he said, taking the remaining seat next to me.

"No, she was quite polite actually," I laughed, Alice joining in.

We spent the rest lunch hearing stories of the Cullen's childhoods, told by Emmet. When the warning bell went it was too soon. For the first time in Forks I had actually had a sincere conversation with someone other than Angela. As I was getting up, I being me, tripped over the chair. Before I could even brace myself for the fall, Edward grabbed my arm and steadied me. "Thanks Edward," I said blushing.

"No problem."

I pulled my eyes away from his deep green ones, only to notice that every female in the cafeteria, aside from Angela and the Cullen's, was staring at me either with envy or hate in their eyes. I also did not like Alice's look of mirth. Edward's chuckle broke me out of the spell. He had also noticed that we were the current entertainment for the school.

"Just ignore them Bella, it helps. Can I walk you to gym?'

"Sure."

The school's population openly stared at Edward, and then moved on to me as we walked down the hall. When we reached the gym we parted ways, him going to the boys change room, and me to the girls. As I opened my locker, it was slammed closed again, with Lauren Mallory's face protruding into my vision.

"Can I help you Lauren?"

"Yes. Stay away from Edward Cullen. He. Is. Mine. You have no right to him. I have been here for years, and it's only your second week. How dare you even consider sitting with him at lunch. Learn your place and stick to it." She finished her rant, panting, out of breath.

"Um…okay," I said, momentarily stunned. "I didn't think it was your place to tell someone what to do. If you are having such a problem with it you are more than welcome to take it up with Edward. Otherwise, Edward and I are just friends."

"Oh, and by the way," Alice interjected, coming up from behind, "_I_ invited Bella to sit with me at lunch. And I don't think Edward would be very happy that you have been bossing around his friends. Edward puts a lot of stock in manners."

Lauren was briefly speechless, then turned on her heel and stormed out.

"Thanks Alice, you didn't have to do that," I said, turning to Alice.

"No problem. Maybe that will make her change her attitude towards Edward. But probably not."

We both laughed and I again opened my locker. We were still laughing when we walked out of the change rooms and sat on the bleachers. Edward sat down next to us, but not before he noticed the death stare Lauren was heading my way. He looked quizzically at me, but I shrugged it off. With the amount of death stares I had received today, one more wasn't going to hurt.

The coach started to instruct us in the rules of badminton, and luckily it took the whole lesson. I had been saved from one whole hour of gym. After I changed quickly and went outside to meet Edward.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked as I walked over to him.

"Yep."

Before I could object he took my bag and led me over to his car. He opened the door and helped me in. I sighed; if it was anyone else other than Edward I would have though they pitied me, but I realised Edward would probably be this helpful for everyone.

We drove to my house in a comfortable silence, where Edward walked me to my door, still carrying my bag for me. "If you don't mind, I'd like to drive you to school again tomorrow."

"Sure, I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He smiled a crooked smile at me before heading back to his car and driving away. All in all it was one of my better school days.

**.............**

**And that was Chapter 7. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I've been so busy. I probably won't be able to get another chapter up for at least two weeks, but I'll try my best.**

**Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions, ideas or comments. It really does help to motivate me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

For the next two days Edward came to my door every morning to pick me up. I sat with Edward and his family at lunchtime and my favourite class soon became biology. Jessica often tried to sit with me at lunch, but somehow, she was always politely directed away by one of the Cullen's.

Edward was driving me home on Wednesday, when I realised that tomorrow was my first water therapy session for my leg. "Hey, Edward, I hope you don't mind, but tomorrow I'd like to drive myself to school."

"I don't mind at all, but why? Don't you like my driving?"

I giggled at the sudden distress in his eyes, "No! Don't be silly. I have an appointment straight after school, and it will be easier if I drive myself."

"I'll drive you if you'd like?"

"No, Edward, its fine. I don't want you to become my personal driver, and I haven't used my truck in days."

"Fair enough. What's the appointment for, if you don't mind me asking?"

By this point we were sitting in my driveway, watching the rain fall on the windscreen of the car. I paused for a second, my reluctance to talk about my leg in anyway, surfacing, when I realised who I was talking to. It was Edward. He already knew too much, one more wouldn't hurt. "My leg. I have a water therapy session."

He reached over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I looked up at his face, smiling in thanks. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Edward. Bye."

"Bye, Bella. Be safe," he called as I grabbed my things from his car and went quickly inside.

Charlie came home just as I was taking the food out of the oven. "Hey, Bells, that smells good."

"Thanks, Dad."

We sat down at the table together and started to eat.

"Listen Bells, I know this is short notice," he began, "but Jones' wife has just had a baby, so he's taking a lot of time off, so I'll be needed at the station more, for the next few months, maybe even a night shift once or twice a week. I know you're only just settling in, but I can't do anything about it."

"Dad, that's fine, really. It's no problem."

"It's just that I hate leaving you alone, so much," he said quietly. This was about as emotional as my father got, which in turn made me emotional.

"I like being alone. I'm like my father in that way," I said timidly. But my father just smiled warmly at me, and we continued to eat our meal in silence.

Thursday came, and with it strong winds. I was nearly blown over as I walked to my truck, carrying a bag with my swimsuit and towel.

I got to school fifteen minutes before classes started, conveniently walking past a group of Edward's fan girls, who were planning another stunt to get him to go to the spring dance with them. I laughed to myself when I heard it, earning a few strange looks from the girls. Edward would freak out when he found out what they were going to do.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Edward all day. At lunch, Lauren faked faint after faint getting Edward to catch her every time. He looked apologetically at me and rolled his eyes when he had to escort Lauren to the nurse. She clung onto his arm like there was no tomorrow.

Edward turned up to Biology late, Lauren had obviously made him stay with her, and as soon as he took his seat, Mr Banner turned off the lights and started to play a movie about cells. I didn't even have time to say hello. After class, Mr Banner asked Edward to stay behind, so again I missed out on talking to him. I smiled sadly, missing the normalcy that Edward seemed to provide, and waved goodbye as I walked out the door, heading to my car and the impending water therapy session.

I actually liked the therapy session. The pool attached to the side of the hospital was reasonably sized, and the instructor was very nice. We chatted for a few minutes, while he helped to pull me out of the pool. He sensed my embarrassment, as because of my knee, I couldn't even get out of the pool, and the ladders on the sides were too hard for me to climb, which all the elderly people were easily using. My therapy lesson ended up being a form of aerobics under the water, joining me were a few senior members of the Forks community, and a few other adults, like me, here for therapy.

An hour and a half after entering the building, I left, with my wet hair pulled up into my hat, and my walking stick in my hand. My leg was surprising fine, and I hoped it would stay like that.

When I got home I showered, washing the chlorine out of my hair and then collapsed on my bed, exhausted, too tired to bother eating the cold pizza Charlie had ordered. My last thought before I fell asleep was at least I didn't have to go back for another week.

As soon as Charlie's cruiser was out of the driveway on Friday morning, I heard a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock on my way to open it, wondering who it would be at this time in the morning. I didn't usually leave for school for another forty minutes.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward smiled as he sidestepped my frozen body and walked into my house and down to the kitchen.

I sighed and shook my head, knowing that I probably should have expected him. "Good morning to you too."

"How was last night?" he asked, sitting down at the table while I put away the milk and orange juice.

"It was good. I didn't strain myself, but it seemed to do something good. But only time will tell," I said scathingly. It would take time, and id already given up so much just to get to this point.

Edward distracted me from my mood by complaining about Lauren's act yesterday. "I couldn't just let her fall on the ground, and then she wanted me to carry her to the nurse. _Carry her!_ I really wish she would realise that I don't like her."

"You do know that she won't let go, not until you have a girlfriend, and probably not even then. You'll have to get married just to get away from her," I said laughing, beginning to wash the breakfast dishes. When I got no response from Edward I turned to look at him. He had a far away look in his eyes. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello, Edward? You there?"

"What? Oh sorry. Just thinking. Here let me help." He picked up a tea towel and helped me dry and put away the dishes.

As we were walking to Edward's Volvo, I remembered what I had wanted to say to him all day yesterday. "Edward! I forgot. If you value your car, I wouldn't drive it to school today." He stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to face me.

"What do you mean?"

"Only that your fan girls were planning to grab your attention by, um, decorating your car," I said, trying my hardest not to laugh at his expression of panic. "Don't worry, I'll give you a lift, and you can leave your car here. It'll be fine."

"Thanks Bella, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

While I drove Edward tried to find a good station on my radio that wasn't crackling with static. I had told him it was pointless, but he was determined.

When we got to school, Edward managed to get out of my car before me and help me out. We walked across the parking lot together; both of us laughing at the confused look of several girls when then noticed Edward, but no Volvo. "Thanks for the heads-up, Bella," Edward said, giving me a quick one armed hug as he left me at my first class. "You're welcome," I whispered when I came out of my moment of shock, Edward already well out of hearing range. I shook my head at my odd behaviour and walked into the classroom.

Morning classes went by in a blur and before I realised it was lunch. Edward caught up to me on the way to the cafeteria and began to explain what Emmet had done in their Spanish class. I was laughing so much I didn't see Jessica approaching us.

"Hi, Edward. Bella. So Edward, I was just checking if you were still unavailable tonight. I mean, its Friday! Surely you can do homework later."

I'd like to say that I had forgotten about bailing Edward out of a date with the excuse that we were going to do homework together, but it had been in the back of my mind all week, and I couldn't help be hopeful that it might just happen. Edward didn't skip a beat though when he answered.

"No, I'm still busy tonight. Bye, Jessica," he said, being barely polite. Jessica stormed away.

"Are you okay, Edward? You usually have so much more tolerance."

"I'm fine, it's just I'm getting a bit fed up with all the girls at this school."

"Even me?" I asked, hoping I was an exception.

He smiled at me, like I was the only one not getting a joke. "Never you."

When we finally walked arrived at the cafeteria, Alice skipped over and started to pull me over to her table. I tried to argue, but she just grinned at me and said Edward would get some food for me. I was manhandled in to my seat and she glared at me and said in the most serious voice, "Spill."

"What do you mean Alice? Spill what?"

"You know. You and my brother!"

"What about me and Emmet?"

"Not Emmet, Edward!"

"Well, what about me and Edward?"

"Jessica is apparently devastated because she lost the title for the only girl to ever go on a date with Edward. And she lost it to you."

"What?! That's silly!"

"I know. She hasn't even been on a date with Edward. She followed him and me to the movies and 'bumped' into him. He, being the gentleman, invited her to sit with us. But anyway! You and Edward!"

"No Alice! Not me and Edward. There's no date, no nothing."

"Actually, there is something."

I looked up, shocked, into Edward's eyes.

"Well, I did tell Jessica that we were going to do homework together tonight," he explained, sitting down next to me with a tray of food, "And I don't like lying. So how about it Bella? Can I come over tonight and do homework with you?"

"Sure. I'd like that. You can help me with that question I couldn't get." We both smiled at each other, and then turned in surprise when Alice made a frustrated noise and left the table.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked, looking after his sister who had stalked off.

I just shrugged, preferring not to explain to Edward the thoughts running through Alice's mind, but knowing him, he probably already knew.

**.............**

**Well, was it worth the two week wait? I'd love to know, really.**

**Well the bad news is I've left you on a bit of a cliff-hanger. What will happen that night? Will there be homework? Will there be an unexpected visitor? Will there be romance?**

**BUT, the good news is that I'm now on my two week break from school, so I will actually have time to write.**

**So bare with me, I know I am no where near a consistent updater, but I will try.**

**Review? Please?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

"You do realise that I can walk, right?" I asked exasperated, as Edward carried me on his back and Alice was dancing along next to us, twirling my walking stick like a baton.

"Yes, but this is just easier," Edward said, chuckling. Then his tone turned grim, "What is Lauren's problem? I can't believe she _accidentally_ ran into you!"

I sighed. One of the classes was cancelled because a teacher wasn't at school, so they joined our gym class. Lauren happened to be in said class. She had somehow managed to knock me over, claiming it as an accident, which it clearly wasn't. In result I had ended up on the floor, with Ben restraining Alice and Edward rushing to my side. I had landed awkwardly on my leg, which prompted Edward to carry me to my car after class. As to Lauren's problem? I'm pretty sure she heard that Edward was spending Friday night with me.

Edward placed me in my car, the passenger seat I noted, and Alice handed me my stick and said her goodbyes before skipping over to Jasper. "You ready for a Friday night spent at home doing homework?" Edward asked, grinning, starting my truck and reversing out.

"Sounds fun," I laughed. Anything would be fun, as long as I was with Edward. Wait where did that come from? I shook my head at my random thoughts and concentrated on where we were. We had already pulled up in my driveway and Edward was opening my door for me.

I led Edward into the kitchen, him grudgingly letting me walk on my own two feet. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

I ransacked the cupboards, coming up with a packet of chips and soda from the fridge. After that we spread our schoolwork across the kitchen table and began. We talked about our classes apart from each other, or just spent the time in easy silence. It was nearing four when the doorbell rang. I frowned as I wasn't expecting anyone, and Charlie's friends would know he was at the station.

I rose from my seat and went to answer the door. "Hey, Bella, I was just stopping by to say 'hi', you know, and just see how you were after gym, and wow, what a cute, um, top…" Jessica blabbered, looking behind me into my house. "So I guess Edward stood you up then," Jessica stated, looking triumphant, pulling my wandering concentration back to her. Realisation hit me; she was checking if Edward really was spending his Friday with me. I almost burst out laughing, but contained myself as it wouldn't help the situation. Before I could do anything to damage it though, Edward chose to appear.

"Hello, Jessica."

"Oh. Hi, Edward. I was, um, just dropping by, to, um…I'll see you at school."

She turned on the spot and walked quickly to her car, parked on the curb. I looked at her retreating figure in shock. What would drive someone to act like that? Then I turned around to face Edward, who was standing very close to me, looking over my shoulder at Jess. Oh, that would be the reason. "Well, that was interesting," I said, closing the door.

"Hmm, not really." He glanced at the clock. "Wow, look at the time. I should be going; Charlie will be home soon, and I don't want to intrude."

"You won't. Charlie's got night shift tonight, he won't be back 'til tomorrow."

"You're staying here by yourself?" he asked concern written on his face.

"Yes, but its no big deal." He looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed. "Its not, really. You worry too much. But, if it makes you happy, why don't you stay here a little longer and share a pizza with me. That way you can minimise the time where I'm home-alone, when I'll still be perfectly safe."

"Knowing your track record over just two weeks, I doubt that, but yes, I'll concede. What kind of pizza do you like?"

We walked back to the kitchen where I ordered pizza, and Edward packed up our books. We had both finished all our work, freeing up our whole weekend. "Why don't we do this properly?" Edward asked. I looked at him confused. "How about we have a pizza-movie night?" he explained, "We've already got pizza; why not add movies into the mix?"

"Okay, but you are just trying to shorten the time I spend here alone, aren't you?"

"Or I could just enjoy your company," he said giving me a crooked grin.

I was momentarily dazzled, but quickly pulled myself out of it. "Liar," I said laughing.

"I'm hurt that you think that of me…but I could have more than one motive though."

I sighed; this conversation could go on forever, and not get anywhere. "Come on, I'll show you the movies we have. I'll let you pick, as long as it's not a horror."

I left Edward to peruse our movie collection and went to get the door where the pizza deliveryman was waiting. When I came back into the room Edward had set up the TV, turned off the lights and sat down on the couch. Seeing by the glow of the screen, I sat down next to him and placed the pizza on the coffee table. "So what movie are we watching?" I asked, grabbing a slice of pizza and gesturing for him to do the same.

He grinned sheepishly, "Romeo and Juliet." I laughed at his choice, thinking I'd end up watching some action movie of Charlie's. "Well, I like Shakespeare's work," he said, defending his choice.

"I like his work too. Romeo and Juliet is one of my favourites."

Edward seemed pleased with that and turned his attention to the screen where the movie had begun to play.

We were half an hour into the movie when my knee started to hurt. I guess the stunt Lauren pulled today had caused some damage, and my knee was now only recognising this after staying stationary for so long. I stared at the offending appendage, wishing that it would stop ruining my life, but it remained stubborn, and continued to throb. Subtly I reached down to my knee, hoping that massaging the muscles would help, and equally hoping that Edward wouldn't notice my plight, knowing that he would kick up a fuss. But, my hoping was in vain.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"It's your knee, isn't it?"

"…No."

He glared at me.

"Just go back to watching the movie, Edward. I'm fine. I've got it handled."

But before I could say anything else Edward had quickly, but gently, swivelled me around so that my back was against the arm rest of the couch and my legs were resting in his lap. "Edward!" I tried to protest.

"Just go back to watching the movie, Bella. I've got it handled," he said, grinning impishly.

I again, tried to protest, but then whimpered in pain. Edward had started to softly rub my knee, trying to alleviate my pain. "Bella?" he whispered, worried.

"Keep going. It will only get worse before it gets better," I grimaced, realising that I didn't have had the strength of mind to get rid of the pain myself. Damn Edward, always there whenever I needed him, always knowing when that time was, even if I didn't. I hated how dependant I was becoming towards him.

I focused on the screen, trying to distract myself from my knee. Slowly the pain receded. "Thankyou, Edward."

"Bella, you're crying?"

I raised a surprised hand to my cheek, feeling tears there. "Why do I always cry in front of you?" I asked, more to myself, than to him.

Edward again moved me, this time I was resting against his side with my legs propped up on the table. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders giving me a hug and wiped away my tears. "Bella, are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Bella."

I sighed in defeat. "I am fine. I'm only crying because I'm angry. I'm angry at the situations that have put me here. I'm angry at my knee for causing me pain. I'm angry at my scar which is a constant reminder. And I'm angry that I've ruined a fun night."

"Bella, you haven't ruined the night. And you deserve to be angry, but I wish you wouldn't cry about it. You need to accept these things, and move on. There is nothing you can do about the past; you just have to live with what you have been given. Life may not be fair, but you have handled it wonderfully. You are strong, brave, intelligent and beautiful. Which is more than I can say for a lot of people I know," he said smiling into my eyes. "Yes, you have a scar, but doesn't it remind you to cherish every moment of life? Aren't you glad you have one injured leg, compared with the other alternatives? I'd rather have you here, in my arms, with a scar, than in a hospital, battling for life."

I turned back to the movie, not seeing, processing what he had said.

"Thankyou, Edward," I whispered some time later. He responded by pulling me closer to his side. My eyes began to droop, and I fell asleep in his arms.

**.............**

**Kinda small, I know, but I like it: short and sweet. Suggestions, comments and requests are welcome.**

**I would just like to thank everyone who had reviewed so far, especially ****angstsmoker**** who mentioned her favourite line. Reviews make me smile, and then my mother asks what's so funny, and then I laugh and she gives me a weird look. **

**Review, and let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

I woke up the next morning when I heard the front door softly close. I was lying on the couch with a blanket spread over me. I sat up, disorientated for a moment before I remembered last night. A note was sitting on the table in front of me with my name written in neat letters.

_Dear Bella_, it read, _sorry to leave so suddenly but I fell asleep and spent the night. I should get home before my mother gets worried. Thankyou for the wonderful evening, I enjoyed it immensely; we should do it again sometime in the future. If I don't see you before Monday, enjoy the weekend, but I have a feeling Alice has plans concerning you._

_Edward_

I spent the rest of the morning with a smile on my face. Even Charlie noticed when he got home, before heading straight to his room to sleep. I decided to cook biscuits that morning, with nothing else to do. As I was placing the last batch into the oven the phone rang. I hurried over to answer it, before the noise woke up Charlie.

"Hello, Swan residence."

"Bella! Hi, it's Alice. Are you doing anything tomorrow? Because if you're not I need someone to come shopping with me and id love it if you'd come and I will even help pick you out a new outfit. I have so many ideas for you Bella!"

"Whoa, Alice, slow down. Yes, I am free tomorrow, and I would be happy to go shopping with you."

"Excellent! I'll pick you up about eight? That way we'll get there as the stores open."

"Sounds good, Alice. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Bella!"

Well Edward was right, Alice did have plans for me, but I was sure I'd have fun, even if it was shopping. Alice could carry enough enthusiasm for the both of us.

Charlie woke up for a late lunch, and I spent the rest of the day reading my worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_. After a good nights sleep I made my way down stairs, only tripping twice, and both times regaining my balance. As I was finishing cleaning up my mess from breakfast, a car horn sounded from outside. Charlie was sleeping in today as he had the day off, so I wrote him a note telling him where I was, incase he forgot the conversation we had about it the night before.

I went outside and headed towards the ridiculously expensive looking car, climbing into the passenger seat and shouting a greeting to Alice over the loud music.

"You ready for the best shopping trip of your life Bella Swan?" Alice called over the music, being absolutely serious.

"Um, yes?"

Alice smiled with glee and pulled out of my driveway. What had I gotten myself into?

We reached the shops at exactly nine, just as the doors were opening. I had a feeling Edward had mentioned my aversion for speeding to Alice, as she followed the suggested speeds very carefully, and seemed slightly bothered when other cars overtook us.

The day went smoothly, mostly because I was out of my depth so Alice just dragged me to the appropriate stores and threw stuff at me to try on. I ended up with several new clothes, none of which I was allowed to pay for. I argued against it, and only stopped when Alice pointed out I was making a scene. Between the two of us and a helpful shop assistant we managed to place all of Alices purchase in her car. We had already gone through all of the shops and had an early lunch when we headed back home. Alice was truly the world's greatest shopper.

"What do you say to coming over to my house Bella? The day is still young, and you can show Esme and Rose your new clothes!"

She looked at me with such pleading eyes, that I couldn't say no.

As we entered the town centre of Forks Alice turned left, instead of the usual right that lead to my house. Within a few minutes we were surrounded by trees and on a dirt road.

"Wow, Alice, you must like your privacy. It's so secluded here."

"It is isn't it? But the view is lovely from our house."

After five more minutes Alice turned into a small windy track edged by enormous, ancient trees. At the end of the track was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. Alice explained that it was an old styled house that Esme had restored and decorated. She parked in front and we both got out.

"Leave the bags; I'll make the guys get them later." She opened the door and showed me inside, shouting, "We're back! Did yo miss us?"

"Us?" a pleasant voice asked, coming from the other room.

Alice led me into a very modern kitchen, where a beautiful woman was behind the counter mixing something in a bowl, and Edward was sitting on a stool across from her. He turned in his seat to see who the visitor was, and broke into a stunning smile when his eyes met mine.

"Esme, this is Bella. Bella this is our mother, Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, you have a wonderful home."

"Why, thankyou Bella, but the pleasure is all mine. These two haven't stopped talking about you since you moved here. It's nice to finally meet the person."

I blushed a deep shade of red, thinking about what Edward and Alice could have said about me. Edward of course noticed and laughed, but Alice rescued me.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella, there's nothing bad we could share with Esme. There is nothing bad about you."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Why don't you and Edward show Bella around the house? That way you have something to do and I might be able to finish this cake before Bella leaves."

"Good idea Mom."

They gave me the tour of the house; it was at least three times the size of my own. When we reached the stairs I shrieked as Edward picked me up into his arms and walked up the stairs. "Edward, what are you doing?!"

"I'm helping you up the stairs."

"I am capable of getting up stairs by myself. I do it all the time at home."

Alice butted in, stopping the argument before it begun. "But this way is so much quicker, Bella," she said impishly.

I sighed as Edward placed me back on my own two feet. Alice pulled me by my hand to the first door on the left, "This is my room, Bella!"

She pulled me into a tastefully decorated room, with one whole wall a window. A lot of the room was a light pink colour, with sketches of dresses stuck to the walls. "Wow, Alice, did you draw these?"

"Yeah, I love fashion, and I love designing it. It's what I want to do after school."

"I think you'd be great at that Alice. These drawings are really good."

Alice launched herself at me, giving me a hug. A knock on her door caused her to let go of me and reattach herself to Jasper, who returned the hug. "Jasper! I went shopping today, would you like to see what I bought?"

"Sure, I'd love to," he responded before being pulled away by Alice. "Nice to see you again, Bella," he called as he disappeared around the corner. I laughed at the amount of strength that the pixie-sized Alice had.

"Shall we continue the tour? My rooms next," Edward said, laughing at Alice as well.

Edward took me to the next room, which, like Alice's had one side of the wall as a window. The view of rainy Forks contrasted nicely with the golden, topaz colour of Edward's room. I looked in wonder at the wall of CDs which covered so many genres and times. "That's quite a collection Edward."

"What can I say, I like music."

"I knew that already, but this just proves it."

"There you two are," Esme said, standing in the doorway, "I just pulled my cake out of the oven and was wondering if you would like some."

"Thanks, Esme, that sounds great," I answered, with a pang of sadness. I remember when Renée used to use me as a guineapig for her newest recipe.

Esme went back down to the kitchen and Edward and I followed at a slower pace. "Is everything alright, Bella? You looked a bit off just then."

"Its nothing, just your Mom reminded me of how much I miss Renée. She always used to cook me things."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault," I said smiling up at him. He smiled back and hugged me. Before I realised he picked me up and took me down the stairs. "Edward!"

He just smiled a crooked grin at me and I forgot what I was angry about.

When we reached the kitchen Emmett was already sitting there with his mouth full of cake. This didn't stop him from saying a muffled greeting to me. I smiled back in response. I was still a bit shy around him because he was so _big_.

I spent the rest of the afternoon eating Esme's cake and playing video games with Edward's siblings. When it was getting late I said my farewells, with Emmett giving me a huge hug as I left, and Alice drove me home.

"So, Bella, how did you enjoy your day?"

"It was one of the best I've had in Forks. Thankyou, Alice."

"You're very welcome. We should do it again."

"I'd love that."

When I got home I went straight to the kitchen and began to make a quick dinner. Charlie came in to get a beer from the fridge, "Hey, Bells, how was your day?"

"It was okay."

"Well it looks like it was better than 'okay'. If you smile anymore I think you'll pull a muscle."

I laughed at that, but it was true. The Cullen's had a way to make my day so much better, especially one with deep green eyes and a dazzling crooked smile.

**.............  
**

**Hello, thankyou for reading another chapter and thankyou to those who have reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been super busy. I know it's just a filler chapter, but it shows how Bella and Edward's relationship is getting stronger. I promise there will be more significant events in the upcoming chapters, but it may take me a while to find the time to write them.**

**Review, and let me know what you think, or if there is something you want to happen in the future.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

Over the next two weeks I got to know the Cullen's a lot better. Edward usually drove me to and from school, and Alice took me shopping on the weekends. My leg was slowly getting better and whenever I was over at the Cullen's place I usually just left my walking stick in the car. Jessica asked Edward out on each Friday, so Edward had been coming over to my house instead and we hung out for both nights. Edward's fan girls have been putting in the extra effort to attract Edward's attention, seeing how this Friday was the Spring Dance.

I was taken out of my reverie by the doorbell. When I opened the door I was greeted with the most amazing sight. Edward was standing on my porch, looking very nervous, holding a small daisy. "Good morning, Bella."

"'Morning, Edward. What's with the flower?"

"It's for you. Today I've known you for a month. I thought it would be nice to celebrate," he said shyly, holding out the daisy for me to take.

I smiled and took the daisy, placing it in my hair. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well school obviously, but after I'd like to take you to this place I know."

"I'd love that."

And with that Edward took my bag off me and led me to his car. The day seemed to go excruciatingly slow because I was so excited for tonight. I never really did understand why Edward would want to spend so much time with me, when there are so many more normal people vying for his attention, but I shrugged it off, happy because Edward seemed to want me around.

After school Edward took me straight to his car and we drove off down the main road. After fifteen minutes of comfortable silence he parked the car at the side of an apparently deserted dirt road. He helped me out, and I looked around, shielding my eyes from the rare appearance of the sun. "Where are we, Edward?"

"Nowhere special. We have to hike a bit to get to the place I wanted to show you though."

"_Hike?!_ What makes you think I can hike!?"

"Relax, Bella. I was going to carry you anyway."

"There is no way you are going to carry me around, Edward."

"Why not? I don't mind, and you hardly weigh anything. You really should eat more."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point? I don't see one."

"Argh, you're impossible!"

"Come on Bella, its no big deal, and I really want you to see this place. Please?"

I took one look at his pleading green eyes and my anger melted away. I sighed, "Fine."

Edward placed my walking stick into the back of his car and helped me climb onto his back. He started walking between the tress, away from the dirt road, my weight barely affecting him at all. Looking at the terrain I was glad Edward was carrying me, even if I didn't need my stick to walk I would have ended up falling over several times. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and watched the scenery pass me by.

When the trees started to thin out somewhat Edward stopped and let me get down from his back. In silence he led me through the remaining trees until we came into a small clearing.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There were wild flowers growing all over the perfectly round meadow, swaying in the breeze. The sun was shining, for once, adding to the magnificence of the scene. "Edward, this place is incredible. It's so beautiful. I love it."

"I'm glad."

He gently took my hand, and guided me to the centre of the meadow, careful not to walk faster than my pace. He sat down and pulled me down next to him, being cautious of my leg. We spent the next hour just watching the clouds and making shapes out of them. I burst out laughing when Edward saw a cloud that looked like Emmett.

"So, Bella, you keep telling Mike that you won't go to the dance with him. I'm curious, why?"

I laughed again. "I can't dance. I would have thought it obvious."

"Dancing is one thing, but what about the company?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Mike? He's too, um, attentive? He is always there, no matter what I say. It gets a bit annoying sometimes."

Edward smiled a dazzling smile at me and I almost forgot the question I was going to ask.

"What about you? Why don't you go with any of the girls who have asked you? You of all people wouldn't turn up at the dance dateless."

"Well, none of the girls that have asked me I like. And as to turning up dateless? I don't know if I will be going."

"What?! Why not? You can't not go to the school dance!"

"You're not."

"But that's different."

"I don't see how. No one you like has asked you and you aren't going. No one I like has asked me, so I'm not going," he said, laughing.

"Edward, you're twisting my words."

He just laughed again and stood up, helping me off the ground. But he didn't let go of my hand, and placed my other hand on his shoulder and his on my hip. "…Edward?"

"You said you didn't dance. I'm going to prove you wrong."

"This will end badly."

"It's all in the leading, and I promise nothing bad will happen."

I nodded in defeat, and Edward started to turn me in a circle, directing me to where my feet should go. After a while I started to get it and even started having fun. I smiled happily at Edward, glad that he had given me this opportunity. He smiled back, then chuckled as I tripped, pulling me closer to his body to keep me upright. "See, I told you it would end badly."

"Who says this is bad?"

"Edward, are you really not going to the dance?"

"I don't think I am. I'm pretty sure that the girl I want to go with isn't, so I'd rather not."

"Who is this girl?" I asked, feeling sad. For the first time I realised that I wanted to be the one that Edward noticed, that Edward wanted to be with. I knew though that it would never be me. I was scarred. No one would ever want me. I was too broken.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me."

"Then I'll have to make it clear."

I frowned at him confused, until he leaned down and gently kissed me. When he pulled away I stared at him in shock for several seconds. His green eyes were searching my face for a response.

"Me?" I asked quietly. "Why would you choose me? I'm not normal, I'm different. I'm scarred, I can't even walk properly."

"Isabella Swan, you are perfect. You are different from every other girl I have ever known. This is a good thing. You are not scarred in my eyes, and I couldn't care less whether or not you can walk properly, but I know that you will in time. You spend time with me, you can dance with me, and that makes me happy. That's all that matters."

"Edward, I don't know what to say," I whispered, considering what he had said. A feeling of unbelievable happiness was washing over me. I was the one Edward wanted. "Say you'll spend Friday night with me. Not at the dance, but on a date with me. But only if you want."

"Of course I want to."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Bella."

"I think I do actually."

He smiled his crooked smile at me, and then leaned down once more to kiss me.

**.............  
**

**So we are now about half way through the story, unless I get sudden inspiration and more ideas. I'm sure everyone is now happy, as Edward and Bella are finally together, and I have some drama in store for the later chapters. Again, I am super-busy, but I will try and update as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience, and thanks to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

School on Tuesday was uneventful, mostly.

The students of Forks High reacted in two ways to me and Edward when word got around that Edward was spending the night of the Spring Dance with me. The guys seemed happier as they didn't have to compete for the girls' attention anymore. Whereas the girls were staring at me like I was a bug they wanted to squash. The exceptions were Mike, Tyler and Eric, who stared at Edward with envy, or so I was told by Alice, and of course Angela was happy for me.

At lunch, before Edward walked in, I glared at Alice. She smiled sheepishly at me and continued to eat her apple. Alice had spread the news of mine and Edward's date. I swore she was one step away from paying someone to write it across the sky.

After biology, the teacher asked me to stay back momentarily. He wanted me to complete a survey about the class, which I did in less than five minutes. I walked out of the class alone; Edward said he would meet me at the car then he would drive me home.

"Swan!"

I turned around at the sound of my name, and there was Lauren. Her face was twisted with hatred.

"How can I help you, Lauren?" I said politely.

"You can stay away from Edward. Like I said before, how dare you think you can go out with Edward? I've had him in my sights ever since the Cullen's came to Forks. You have been here for only a month. I saw him first, so he is _mine_."

"Lauren, get it thorough your head that Edward is not yours! Yes you were here first, but Edward chose _me_. He asked _me_. I didn't ask him, I didn't even think he would be interested in someone like me," I said, trying honesty.

"Well you're right about the last bit. I don't know why he puts up with you. But be warned Swan. You go on a date with Edward, I'll spill all you darkest secrets," she hissed.

"Lauren, you don't know _anything_ about me, let alone secrets!"

"That's what you think."

She turned and walked away, leaving me frozen to the spot, wondering what she was threatening me with. I had no secrets, at least nothing that I considered to be extremely private. I shrugged it off and went to meet with Edward. I had worse things to worry about; like telling Charlie that I was going on a date.

.............

I placed the plate of pasta down in front and Charlie and sat down across form him. He eagerly started to eat his food, while I idly poked at mine. Eventually he noticed my mood.

"What's wrong, Bells? You're very quite, even more than usual."

"Well the thing is Dad, I, um, was wondering if it would be okay if I went out on Friday…with a boy?" I cringed at the sentence. It had sounded so much better in my mind.

Charlie was silent for a full minute. I was sure of this as I timed it on the kitchen clock.

"Who?" he asked with little emotion.

"Edward Cullen," I said blushing, toying with my fork, not meeting his eyes.

"Edward, hmm, I know him. He's a nice boy. Polite. Helps his father down at the hospital. Never heard a bad thing about him. Sure honey, I don't mind you two going out, but you have to be home by nine. I'll call home then and you better be there to pick up, _without_ Edward."

I readily agreed, happy that Charlie seemed to like Edward so much. Charlie hardly spoke to me, and I was his daughter. The fact that he knew so much about Edward, and that he shared it meant a lot about his opinion. "Thanks, Dad," I said, impulsively getting up and hugging him around the shoulders. We both blushed at the show of emotion and I hurriedly began to wash up.

.............

Wednesday passed in a blur, the only bits I really remembered were when I was with Edward, where we were in our own little world. We never did anything very romantic or special, but just enjoyed each others company. Lauren glared at me a bit, but did not approach as I was with Edward whenever she walked past.

Overall the day was a bit uncomfortable because of Lauren, and I hoped tomorrow would be better, but if only I knew. I would prefer uncomfortable to what was coming.

**.............**

**And the drama begins…**

**Sorry about the shortness, it kinda just sets up for the next chapter, wich will probably be the date. Either that or the one after.**

**Eeep, I realised as I was writing this that I had no idea where or what Edward would do for Bella on their date. If you have any ideas I would **_**really**_** appreciate it if you would let me know :)**

**Thankyou to everyone who is reading this, and hopefully with this chapter we'll break the 100 reviews mark!**

**Thanks again for being patient, I know I suck at updating regularly.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

Edward drove me to school on Thursday as he had eventually convinced me that he was happy to give me a lift to my water therapy session after school. I had conceded mostly because it meant I could spend more time with him.

Class was a waste of time as the flu was going around the school at the moment, so almost all the teachers were away, resulting in the classes joined together. I spent most of the day talking to Alice, Angela and Edward, or reading my book, trying to zone out Jessica's attempt at gaining information about Edward from me. Lunch was slightly better as Jessica was sitting with Mike, but Biology was much worse.

Mr. Banner was away, so our class was moved to the Gym, where Coach Clapp was trying to organise a game of basketball. We were all made to change into our sports uniform, even though I pointed out to the Coach that I was unable to play basketball, as it involved running around the large court.

I took my time changing as I didn't see a point rushing, so Alice left me, and I was the only one remaining in the room, or so I thought. I was putting my things away when my locker was slammed close. I looked up at the blonde.

"Thanks, Lauren." I turned and walked away, but she grabbed my wrist. "Let go, Lauren. You don't want to know what will happen if you hurt me," I warned.

"What? It's not like you are going to hit me, and Edward would never hit a girl," she said triumphantly.

"Edward wouldn't, I might, but If Alice hears about this…"

Lauren let go. We turned to face each other.

"What do you want Lauren?"

"I want you to leave Edward alone, to break up with him. You don't deserve him; you are keeping secrets from him. If he knew them, he would dump you right then and there. I'll give you one last chance, Swan, you dump him now, and I won't tell the whole school. That way you can save what's left of your dignity."

"Lauren, I have no secrets. I don't know what you think you know, but it's wrong, and I don't know how you would prove it. People would think you were acting jealous, and wouldn't believe it if you started rumours about me. Please, just leave me alone. I haven't done anything wrong, and you need to move on," I begged. I wanted this whole thing between us to be over. I didn't want her to be hateful. But she took it the wrong way.

"I warned you, Swan. The whole school will know you've been lying by the end of this class. It's too late to break up with Edward. Just think when you look back on this. I was fair, I warned you," Lauren said walking off, laughing. The evil glint in her eye frightened me. What was she going to do?

I exited the change room and took a seat on the bleachers, deep in thought. Edward caught my eye from his spot on the court, where he was already playing basketball, and I smiled back reassuringly. He noticed something was wrong, but only smiled back trying to comfort, for which I was grateful because I hated it when he dropped everything just to look after me.

I noticed Lauren was on the opposite end of the bleachers, deep in conversation with Jess, Mike and Tyler. Mike left after a moment shaking his head, while Jess and Tyler were taking surreptitious looks at me. I sighed. I would ask Mike later what rumour Lauren was spreading, unless I found out sooner. I probably would though, the gym had really good acoustics so if Lauren shouted it out, everyone would hear. At least it was Thursday. Everyone would talk about it tomorrow, and then get caught up in the gossip from the Spring Dance on Monday. I wouldn't be the centre of attention for long.

I forcefully changed the direction of my thoughts, concentrating on my friends. Angela was passing the ball to Alice, who gracefully threw the ball into the basket, despite being the shortest person on the team. Edward laughed at the shocked look on Mike's face, who was supposed to be the other team's defence.

The Coach blew the whistle, calling half time. I got up and began to walk over the Edward, who was getting a drink on the other side of the court. When I reached the centre of the court, Lauren unveiled her threat.

"Swan!" she shouted. I turned around surprised. Jessica, Lauren and Tyler were standing behind me. Jessica and Tyler looked smug, and Lauren victorious.

"Lauren, whatever you are trying to do, it won't work," I said calmly, turning around. Edward was starting to walk over, but I shook my head at him, and he stopped. Alice was sitting down on the bleachers and pulled him down next to her. Alice understood that this was my battle, between me and Lauren, and Edward trying to defend me wouldn't help anyone.

I started to walk over to Edward and Alice, trying to be the bigger person by walking away. The Coach had disappeared from the room, trying to find another basketball, so I knew this would probably turn into a fight, at least just a verbal one. Lauren didn't want to face the wrath of Alice. She was dangerous.

"Don't walk away from me Swan, or at least attempt to walk away," Lauren said snidely.

I sighed, as expected she went for the cripple remarks first. "Lauren, I want nothing to do with you. Please leave me alone."

"Too bad, Swan. I warned you, and now I'm going to destroy you," she hissed. In a louder voice, she began to address the gym, which held the majority of the students from our year. "You, Isabella Swan, are a liar. You lied to everyone to get sympathy, to get attention, to get what you wanted. And it worked, you have blinded everyone, including the Cullen's, with your act, but now, I'm going to put a stop to all of this."

Before I could even begin to say how wrong Lauren was, she began to speak again.

"You act like you are a cripple, but I know the truth, there is nothing wrong with your leg. And I'm going to prove it."

"Lauren, what are you doing?" I asked quietly as she stepped towards me. I looked into her eyes, and realised. I started to back away, but I bumped into something. Jessica. She held my arms. I could hear behind me a scuffle, and I assumed it was Edward and Tyler.

"Lauren, stop! Jess, please, let me go!" I shouted.

"Sorry, Bella, but you lied to me," Jess, said apologetically. Then Lauren grabbed my leg.

I tried to struggle, but every time I did my knee throbbed in pain. I couldn't take my eyes away from Lauren as she slowly bent my left knee as far as it would go. I watched as if I was out of my body, as if I was a bystander. All I could hear was a dull buzzing.

I slumped against Jess, who staggered with my weight. Edward threw Tyler off of him and pulled my body away from Jess. Lauren let go of my knee and stepped back. Alice was being help back, barely, by Ben. Edward slowly lowered me to the ground, where he brushed the hair out of my face and started to talk to me, trying to get a response.

I started to hear sounds again. I could hear Alice shouting profanities and Lauren shouting back, saying that I was acting, that I was faking. I could hear Edward's voice, asking if I was alright. I wondered idly why he would be asking that. Then I understood.

My knee.

The pain.

It took all my self control to not scream in agony, but I could feel my face drain of all colour.

"Bella?!" Edward asked frantically, squeezing my hand.

"Edward," I whispered, "Edward, it hurts."

"I know, Bella, but it will go away soon, I promise."

I heard him call out to Alice, but I didn't concentrate on what he said. I tried to stay focused on my breathing, because if I focused on the pain I would pass out, which would just freak Edward out even more. I was broken out of my daze when Edward started to talk to me again. "Bella, I'm going to have to look at your scar, to see if it's reopened. Alice has called Carlisle, and he said I have to, okay? It will hurt, but I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Okay, I understand."

Edward left my side, but he was soon replaced by Alice, who took my hand. I closed my eyes to better focus on my breathing. Edward began to roll up the leg of my pants when Lauren started to talk.

"Its pointless to do that Edward, there's nothing there, Bella's just faking it to try and save her dignity."

Edward didn't reply. He didn't even stop what he was doing; only slowing down a bit when I whimpered. "Sorry, Bella, it's nearly over," he said softly to me. I just nodded in response.

I knew when my scar was uncovered. I heard several gasps from the students looking on, and a few undefined sounds from Lauren. I felt Edward cover my scar up and take my hand again. Alice pulled away and talked into her phone.

"It hasn't opened up again Bella, but it is aggravated. I'm going to take you to the hospital, to see Carlisle."

I just nodded, keeping my eyes closed. Edward picked me up off the floor, holding me to his chest. I knew we were out of the gym when the temperature cooled rapidly. I couldn't hold on any longer and let the welcome numbness of unconsciousness claim me.

**.............**

**I was in a dramatic mood, so drama is what you get. Sorry it's taken me this long to update, but I've been at school all hours trying to get my work in for assessment, and now exams are coming up. So, my point is that it may take me a few weeks to get another chapter up, but if I find time, you may get one early.**

**Review and let me know if you have any ideas, comments or suggestions. Also Edward and Bella's date will be in the next chapter or the one after.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

I woke to the feeling of a lumpy bed and the sound of a slow, consistent beeping. I had woken to this sound many times, but never had I woken with the feeling of someone holding my hand.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the dreary, standard hospital room, contrasting nicely with the boy who was holding my hand, sleeping in a chair with his head on the side of my bed. I took a moment to stare at Edward's vulnerable face, noticing the small frown of concern.

Why was Edward concerned? I thought, then I remembered Jessica holding me and Lauren grabbing my knee. But before I could relive the memories I was distracted by a voice.

"Bella?" Even just waking up with a rasping voice Edward still sounded good.

I met Edward's worried green eyes and smiled. He smiled back but the worry was still there. "Hey," I said softly. "How long was I out?"

"Only a couple of hours. It's almost six. Everyone left to get some food a while ago, and by everyone I mean my siblings. They should be back soon."

"They went without you?"

"I didn't want to leave," he said softly, kissing my hand. I of course blushed and he chuckled.

A few minutes later Carlisle walked in with a chart in his hand accompanied by Charlie. Charlie rushed over when he saw I was awake and gave me an awkward hug. Edward moved away, and I almost panicked when I though he was leaving, but he just moved to the back of the room to give me and Charlie space.

"Bells, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Dad."

"Is she fine?" Charlie asked, directing his question to Carlisle. I looked at him too, wondering how far this incident would put me back in my goal to walk normally again.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly and explained to the eagerly listening room, "There is no permanent damage, hardly any damage at all actually. Your knee will be more sensitive, just for a while, so I recommend that you don't do anything too strenuous. That's about it really, but you gave us quite a scare there Bella."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. I had noticed that Carlisle said _us_. How many more people were worrying about me?

Carlisle laughed at my apology and told me I could leave that night but probably shouldn't go to school tomorrow. The pain had disappeared as I slept, helped along by painkillers, so I was out of the hospital as quickly as I could.

Edward walked with me out to Charlie's car, while Charlie was inside, signing paperwork. Edward was standing on my left side, holding me around the waist helping me to walk as my walking stick was still back at school. He filled me in on the bits where I was unconscious as we slowly walked across the hospital car park.

"Lauren ran when she realised that she was wrong about you, but Alice promises that, and I quote, 'she'll get what's coming to her'."

I giggled nervously. I would have to talk to Alice to get her to calm down a bit. I didn't want Alice to get in trouble because of me.

"The whole of our year was in the waiting room after school was let out, but one of the scary nurses shouted at everyone who wasn't family to leave. She tried to get the others to leave but Emmett refused to move and Alice shouted back at her. Jasper calmly explained that they were Carlisle's children though and they were left alone."

We were both laughing as we reached the cruiser. Edward suddenly stopped however and wrapped both his arms around me. I slowly returned the hug, resting my head on his chest. "Edward, what's wrong?"

His grip tightened before he answered. "It hurt Bella. It hurt that you hurt. Then when you lost consciousness…." His voice was so full of anguish as he trailed off that I hugged him harder.

"Edward, it's okay, I'm okay."

"I know, but seeing you go through all of that…" He sighed and pulled out of the hug, staring into my eyes, "Esme will make me go to school tomorrow so I want you to promise me to be careful."

"Of course, Edward. I promise."

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll hold you to that. Alice will come over after school tomorrow to get you ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

"Our date, remember. I already checked with Carlisle and he said it was fine."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. How could I have forgotten that tomorrow was our first date?

Edward helped me into the passenger seat of the cruiser, making me promise again that I would be careful. Charlie then appeared and Edward left for his own car.

When I got home the day caught up with me, and I barely made it to my bed before I fell asleep. Charlie let slip that he called Renée and told her what happened, but I was too tired to be angry at him. I would have to call her tomorrow before she panicked too much.

Panic, however, would have been preferable to what was coming.

**…………****.**

**I don't know how I did it but I found time to write this. Let me know what you think, and I'll update as soon as my exams are over, which is about a week.**

**Thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed, I can't believe the amount I've got so far, and this is only my first fanfic!**

**The date is next chapter, so please if anyone has any suggestions for it tell me, and of course comments and questions are welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**…………****.**

It was the rain that finally woke me around lunchtime. I showered and dressed then walked carefully down the stairs. My knee was stiff, and hard to bend, but there was no pain. For the first time in a while I had to use my walking stick around the house.

Charlie was of course at work so I had the house to myself. My stomach rumbled, reminding me of the lack of food I had eaten in the last twelve hours, but before I ate I had to ring Renée. Renée was a worrier at the best of times, and yesterday was definitely on the worse side of things.

After getting the answering machine at home and voicemail on her mobile, I figured that Charlie had already rang her and stopped her worrying and that she was probably out watching a local baseball game with Phil. In any event I would call her later, just in case she was still panicking.

I spent the remainder of my day watching bad daytime television on the couch. Angela rang to see if I was okay and we spent some time chatting over the phone. She filled me in on the news at school. Lauren and Jessica had yet to have a punishment decided, but they, and most of the school were shocked to hear that Edward Cullen was not going to the dance, that in fact he was spending the evening with me. I felt my face warm as I blushed a deep red, glad that this was a phone conversation. She changed topics quickly when she sensed my reluctance to talk about it. We hung up soon after, Angela having to get ready for the dance and me for my date.

Alice arrived around four, carrying with her two suitcases and a dress bag. I let her in and she pranced up the stairs to my room with a shout of, "Hurry up, Bella!"

I made my way up the stairs and by the time I reached my room Alice had set it up as a mini-salon. She pulled me into a chair and started to brush my hair.

I soon found out the contents of both suitcases; one was makeup and the other hair care. Alice assured me that this was a small selection compared to what she had left at her house. Personally I thought she had taken a shop's whole beauty department and shoved it into two suitcases.

"Alice, where exactly is your brother taking me tonight?"

"He's taking you out," she said teasingly.

I sighed. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"Alice!"

"You'll like it better as a mystery."

"I hate surprises."

"It's not a surprise, it's a mystery. It sounds much more elegant when you say it that way."

I sighed again. Alice laughed.

After nearly an hour of being primped, poked and pulled by Alice, she ushered me into the bathroom to change into the outfit she bought just for this occasion. I tried to tell her that my own clothes were perfectly fine but she wouldn't listen. When I dressed and looked into the mirror I didn't half mind Alice's choice. She had given me black leggings and boots, a short blue dress and a warm coat. I usually stayed away from clinging pants, but Alice's choice was my one exception. My hair was curled and the makeup subtly highlighted my eyes.

"Alice," I said, coming out of the bathroom and hugging her, "Thankyou so much, it looks gorgeous!"

"_You_ look gorgeous, Bella."

I blushed and thanked her again. She smiled hugely at me and told me to go down stairs as Edward would be here soon. I offered to help pack everything up but she refused and said she'd let herself out after I had gone.

As I reached the bottom step, the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, there was Edward, looking stunning as usual.

"Good evening, Bella."

"Hey Edward."

"Is your leg okay, because if it isn't we don't have to do anything tonight, I–"

"Edward," I cut him off, "I'm fine. No pain whatsoever."

He smiled a dazzling smile. "Well in that case…" Before I could register what he was doing he reached down and took my walking stick out of my hand and put it into the umbrella stand next to the door.

"Edward, what–"

This time he cut me off. "You won't need that tonight; I'm not leaving your side."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me over to his car. He was much better walking stick than my wooden one.

.............

We ended up driving into Port Angeles and eating at a small restaurant. Afterwards, we watched a black and white movie in a small old styled cinema that only showed classics. I had already seen the movie before but it didn't matter so much as I wasn't paying particular attention to it anyway. My focus was on the feel of Edward's arm around my shoulders, his fingers tracing patterns onto my arm.

When the movie ended we waited until we were the last in the cinema before Edward helped me up the steps and out onto the street. "Are you up for a small walk, before we go home?" Edward asked.

"Sure."

We walked down to the boardwalk until we found a small seat overlooking the waves. It was a clear night, warm for Forks, and the moon was out. Edward sat down, pulling me with him causing me to sit in his lap. He smiled his crooked grin when I blushed and circled me in his arms.

"Have I told you how absolutely beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered slightly and he wrapped his arms around me tighter. "I don't think you have."

"Well you do. Better in fact than absolutely beautiful. You are stunning."

I blushed and looked down, embarrassed. But Edward would have none of that. He cupped my face in his hand and made me look into his sparkling green eyes. "Never be embarrassed, Bella. You are perfect."

I smiled shyly back at him. "I could say the same about you."

He chuckled softly and kissed me.

.............

"Edward! Stop!" I giggled. He was walking me across my front yard when he took my hand started to twirl me around.

"May I have this dance, Miss Swan?" he asked turning us in a circle.

"I'd say yes, but you've already started without me."

We both laughed, enjoying the end of our first date, the first of many as Edward put it.

"_Isabella Marie Swan._"

I stopped dead at the sound of that voice, filled with anger and resentment. Edward held me tighter as my face drained of colour and my legs became weak.

I shouldn't be hearing that voice in Forks, Washington. I shouldn't be hearing that voice in Charlie Swan's front yard. My life that was just starting to get back on track, mainly because of Edward, was crumbling to pieces before my eyes.

"Renée?"

**............****.**

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnn. Hehe, sorry I had to do something dramatic after the whole fluff and then some at the start of the chapter.**

**Thanks to all the well wishers for my exams, I believe you guys may have caused me to pass.**

**Also thankyou to the reviewers, I love to hear what you all think of the story so far, so any and all reviews are welcome.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

"Renée?"

I stared in shock at my mother, standing in Charlie's front door, looking murderous. Edward was holding most of my weight, and trying to read my expression. Then Renée began.

"Isabella, what are you doing?! I've worked so hard to make sure you are alright, and as soon as my back is turned you start doing careless and stupid things. How could you do this to me?! How could I let you? Get inside, _now_."

I stood frozen to the spot. I didn't want to be in the same room as her. I didn't want to be in the same state.

"Bells honey," Edward whispered to me, "you have to go inside. She's your mother."

"If I go inside, I'll never come out again. You'll see."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, Charlie wont allow that, and neither will I. Just talk to Renée and it will be fine."

I nodded my head, Edward's words giving me hope. "Do you mind if you help me in, Renée will chuck a fit if she sees me walking by myself."

"Sure."

Slowly Edward walked me inside, Renée glaring at him every second.

"Take her up the stairs and then leave," she said curtly to Edward when we got through the door. Edward did as he was told and carried me up the stairs. Renée followed him up, so no words could be spoken between us. Edward smiled reassuringly at me as he placed me on my bed and walked back down the stairs.

I listened through the floor as Renée shouted at him for being an irresponsible teenager, putting my life in danger and probably ruining any chance of recovery I ever had. The tears rolled down my face as I heard my mother swiftly take over my life again. Mother wasn't the right word, not anymore. She was my warden, and I was now a prisoner.

I heard Edward's car pull away and Renée's heavy steps on the stairs.

"Bella, darling, how could you do that to yourself? Do you want to be a cripple all your life?" she said softly, sitting on the bed next to me. "Well, I'm your mother, and I know what's best for you. You are not to leave this room, you aren't allowed to put any weight on your poor leg and it has to stay stationary at all times."

"What are you doing here?" was my hoarse response.

"When I called Charlie to check up on you, he said that he couldn't talk because you were just taken to hospital. I cursed Phil for ever talking me into letting you go. I got on the next flight here. It's been made clear to me that I am the only one who can take care of you properly."

"What about Phil? He still needs daily care."

"I drove him to his sister's house. He's fine. But you, Isabella, you are supposed to be recovering, but you are walking around, hanging onto some irresponsible boy. I'm surprised it took you this long to get hurt. I should have never let you leave Phoenix. And starting from now, I will not let you leave my care."

And with that she left the room, locking the door behind her. I surveyed my dark bedroom and welcomed the sobs that overtook me.

**.............**

**Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to do this update, but I had a heap of work due for the end of the semester. I will try to update three or four times over the next two weeks as it is now my school break.**

**Let me know what you think of this (short, I know) chapter, and any and all comments you have. Thanks so much to those who have added this story as a favourite or put it on their alert lists, and of course those who have reviewed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

It was early Saturday morning when I awoke. I looked down at my wrinkled clothes, realising that I had fallen asleep in them. It took me a moment to remember last night's events. I smiled at my date with Edward; it was one of the best nights of my life. The smile was wiped off my face when I remembered the less than perfect ending.

Renée was here.

I slowly got up off my bed, quietly, in case Renée heard movement. I tested the door handle. It was still locked. I contemplated banging on the door to be let out, but Renée would be mad that I was standing on my leg.

Then I heard the front door close. I looked out the window. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive. The noise of the engine must have woken me. I waited with bated breathe for Charlie's reaction to his visitor.

"Bells? You home?"

"Up here, Dad," I shouted back.

He climbed the stairs and tried the door handle. After a moment the lock clicked open. He came in and looked at me curiously, "How did you manage to lock yourself in your room?"

"Renée."

"What about Renée?"

"Hello, Charlie," came Renée's cold voice, from the hall. Charlie turned around quickly.

"Renée," he spluttered, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look after my daughter, because obviously you can't. What were you thinking letting her go out without her wheelchair?"

"Renée she doesn't need her wheelchair anymore. She can even walk without her walking stick."

"That's what you think, but I'm her mother! I know what's best for her! And how can she recover if she is putting strain on her leg?"

"She needs to build up strength in her knee. And how is locking her in her room 'what's best for her'?!"

By now both their voices were raised and both were red in the face. I'd had enough.

"STOP! Please. Mom, Dad, calm down."

"Sorry, Bells," Charlie said in a subdued voice. But Renée still looked angry.

"Mom, I haven't used my wheelchair since I was in Phoenix. I don't need it any more. And I have to move my knee, otherwise it tenses up. If you don't believe me, call my doctor."

"She's right Renée," Charlie added, "It's on her doctor's orders that she isn't to use her walking stick all the time."

She looked from my face to Charlie's several times, thinking. "I don't believe you." She turned and walked down the stairs.

Charlie sighed. "Don't worry, Bells, I'll see if I can call Carlisle to talk some sense into her."

"Thanks Dad."

He turned and left me to myself. I decided I would shower and dress while Renée was distracted enough not to notice me.

When I left the bathroom, I heard raised voices again from my parents. It was of course about me. I spent the rest of the day reading. I tried to go down stairs, but Renée screamed at me. When she brought food into my room, I tried to talk to her, but she dismissed everything I said as me lying to escape and go see 'that boy'. It was no use arguing, so I waited not-so-patiently for Charlie to call Carlisle.

The phone rang several times throughout the day, and each time Renée would answer it. Knowing Forks, the word would have got around already that the Chief's wife was back and in the house.

Charlie came up to my room with breakfast on Sunday morning. He explained that Carlisle was out of the state, called away suddenly for an emergency surgery. He wouldn't be back in Forks for at least a week. I thanked Charlie, and went about my day, again reading, trying to hold off the sense of imprisonment. No matter how many times Charlie or I tried to talk to Renée she refused to believe anybody other than my doctor.

The phone rang every hour, on the hour, from eight in the morning to eight at night. Renée answered it every time. I heard the doorbell ring twice, and was shouted at when Renée heard me walk over to my window, trying to see who was there. I never found out the identity of the visitors.

When Renée came in with dinner on Sunday night, I decided to try my luck.

"Mom, can I go to school tomorrow? I don't want to miss out on my classes, it will take me ages to catch up again," I pleaded.

Renée stood there thoughtful for a few moments before she answered. "If it really is that important, you can…but only if you use your wheelchair. And I know how much of a klutz you are wheeling it around, so I'll come with you and wheel you to classes. We can spend the whole day together!"

I suppressed my panic. Point one was that Renée at my school with me was very undesirable. I had planed to leave without Renée seeing me in the morning, giving me a chance at a normal day. Point two was that I had never taken my wheelchair with me to Forks. It was hidden away in the garage back in Phoenix.

"Maybe I shouldn't push myself too far. I'll get someone to pick up my homework for me."

"That sounds like a good idea, sweetie."

When Renée left the room I pushed away my now unappetising food and picked up my book.

Monday came, and I stayed in my room. I had slept in as last night, when Renée was asleep, I had to exercise my leg. All the inactivity was taking its toll, so my only option was to walk around and do my assigned exercises at the dead of night.

I was re-reading my book for what felt like the hundredth time when I heard a tapping on my window. I clapped my hand over my mouth so that I didn't scream alerting Renée, who was downstairs watching afternoon television.

"Edward!" I scolded as he swiftly climbed his way into my room. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you didn't return any of my calls, nor Alice's, and when you didn't turn up for school, I figured you weren't avoiding me, and that you were stuck here."

"Of course I was stuck here, why on earth would I avoid you? I've been going crazy. Renée won't even let me downstairs. She refuses to let me walk anywhere!"

"Wow, she really won't let you walk?"

"Yes. Charlie tried to talk to her, but she won't listen. The only person she would even consider listening to is Carlisle –"

"– And Carlisle is unavailable," he finished for me. "His trip was very bad timing, but he will be back by the end of the week at the latest."

"I don't think I can make it that long."

"I'm here, doesn't that make a difference?"

"Just a small one," I joked.

Edward laughed, and I joined in, for what was probably the first time since Friday night. For the next few hours Edward and I did homework and just talked, until Renée was due to come up with my diner. Edward promised to come by again tomorrow before kissing me goodbye and climbing out the window.

**.............**

**Okay, I know I said I would update several chapters over these past two weeks, but my internet was being temperamental so I didn't have any since sometime last week, so sorry for the wait.**

**I've finally figured out the end, which will be happening in maybe four or five chapters, but that may be liable to change.**

**Review and let me know how I've been doing so far.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Kizzy90210.**** Thankyou for your review, no words can describe how much your words meant to me, and I wish you all the best in everything you do.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

It was by far the longest week of my life. It felt like years passed as Tuesday became Wednesday and Wednesday became Thursday. When Friday finally came around, I was miserable. No matter what was said or done, by me or Charlie, Renée would not release me from my room, nor let anyone speak to me. It was my punishment for 'risking my health'. But, Renée was unaware that every night Edward would climb the side of the house and come in through the window to visit me. It was these visits alone that kept me sane, but where the days had seemed like aeons, these few night hours flew by in what felt like seconds.

Carlisle had tried to talk to Renée over the phone, but she dismissed him thinking it was Edward trying to trick her. I thought about explaining that Edward was Carlisle's son, hence the similar voices, but concluded that when Renée actually met Carlisle, she would think him biased. So I kept Renée in the dark about Edward's last name.

I was trying to concentrate on my book when Renée came up to my room with an early dinner. Edward hadn't turned up. I tried my best not to let Renée sense my rapidly declining mood, in case she thought that there was something else wrong with me.

"Here you go honey," she said, placing the tray on my bedside table. "I'm going to head to bed now, because I have to go shopping early tomorrow morning. I've always hated how far away Forks is from everything. I'll be downstairs, so just call if you need me."

I nodded in the right places.

She went around the room, drawing my curtain and folding my clothes that I had haphazardly thrown on the ground. "I'll be leaving when Charlie gets back from his night shift, so I won't see you tomorrow morning, but I'll be back to make you lunch. That okay?"

"That's fine, Mom."

"Goodnight Isabella."

"Night, Mom."

Renée left me alone, and I absently pushed the food around the plate, wondering why Edward hadn't come. _Maybe he stopped caring_, my inner voice said. I squashed that thought quickly.

It was during my inner battle that I heard the slight tapping on my window. I quietly set my plate down and went over to the curtain, pulling it back. My miserable mood disappeared immediately when I saw the familiar green eyes.

"Good evening, Bella," Edward said, opening my window and climbing in.

"Edward, I thought you weren't going to come!"

He chuckled, "Sorry. I had to persuade Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was easy, all I had to do was get Alice to ask him and he agreed."

"Agreed with what?"

"We are breaking you out."

Edward gestured out my open window to the two boys standing underneath and to the jeep parked a few houses away on the street curb.

"But what about Renée? If she finds out I'm gone, she'll call Charlie, and she'll go ballistic at me..."

"She won't be home until lunchtime tomorrow. That's plenty of time."

"How on earth do you know that?"

"I may have suggested Alice chat to Renée about shopping when she last rang for you," he grinned.

"Edward, you are amazing," I said throwing myself at him in a hug.

He chuckled and returned the embrace. "Come on, before Emmett gets restless and decides to do something we'll regret," he said, pulling away.

"How exactly am I supposed to get down? I'm not very coordinated at the best of times, and it's kind of dark, and not to mention high up."

"Don't worry, we figured it out, but in case this doesn't work…" and he leaned down and kissed me.

I happily returned the kiss, realising he was joking when I felt him smile, putting my arms around his neck. We were interrupted when Emmett's large figure squeezed through my window.

"Move it you two, while the night is young."

I blushed a bright red, and noticed with a smile that Edward's cheeks were slightly pink also.

"Okay, okay. Bella, put on your jacket, and Emmett will help you out the window. Jasper and I will be waiting below for you."

I did as he asked as he climbed back out the window. As soon as he hit the ground Emmett pulled me over to the window. I eyed the drop nervously, glad that the night hid the actual distance from me.

"Trust me Bells," Emmett said quietly. "I'm not going to let you fall, otherwise I'll have to deal with Edward, and he of all people is not going to let you get hurt. If it helps close your eyes."

I smiled up at Emmett in thanks, and he gently grabbed my arms, hoisting me out the window. Once he held me as low as he could he called out softly to Edward and Jasper. Before I could register what was happening, Emmett let go and I was falling. Waiting arms caught me.

I slowly opened one eye to see an amused Edward and Jasper holding me. Jasper relinquished his grip on me, but Edward remained holding me in his arms, cradling me to his chest.

"See, Bells, nothing to worry about," Emmett said, as he jumped the last metre from my window to the ground. "Now let's go home before Alice comes over here to get us."

I was finally free, at least for a few hours, and in Edward's arms. I couldn't imagine a better place.

.............

**I was astounded to open my email the other day to find it full with reviews, alerts and favourites, so thanks so much to everyone for giving me feedback, it really does help.**

**Okay everyone; there is one more chapter left and an epilogue so this story is nearly over. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**............  
**

"Bella!"

"Hello, Esme. How are you?"

Esme swooped in for a hug. Edward smiled happily from my side.

"I'm very well, thankyou Bella. How are you holding up with your Mother in town?"

"Not too bad, it could be worse, but thankyou for having me over."

"It's no problem at all. I hope you are hungry, because I've just served dinner."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly intrude –"

"You aren't," Edward said firmly, taking hold of my hand. I blushed, and turned to see Esme's smug face. No doubt Alice would be sharing the same expression.

"Okay, I guess."

Dinner was a fun occasion. As well as all the Cullen's, sans Carlisle, both Rosalie and Jasper were present. Esme's food was wonderful, and seeing Emmett eat was nothing but entertaining. He almost ate my weight in food.

After dinner Esme refused my offer of help with the dishes and made Edward and Alice pull me into the living room. On one wall was a large television, surrounded by three couches. Alice immediately set up a movie and each couple took a seat. I was hesitant to class me and Edward as a couple, as we had only been on one date, but I didn't know what else we could be considered as. We clearly weren't just friends anymore.

"Alice!" I cringed when I saw the opening credits.

"What!?"

"This is a _horror_ movie."

"So?"

"There is bound to be blood in it. I can't stand blood."

"What's so bad about blood?" Emmett asked, confused.

I wearily explained. "I faint at the smell of it, so seeing it brings back the memory of the smell, and well you get the rest."

"Bella, you'll be fine," Alice rolled her eyes, "And beside you've got Edward there. Just hold his hand or something."

I blushed, once again, but Edward griped my hand and raised it to his lips.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you, Bella."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I managed to survive through the movie, hiding my head into Edward's shoulder during the gorier scenes, and living through Emmett's laughter at my expense. Rose took sympathy on me and chose a comedy for the next movie. During the third movie everyone started to fall asleep. Edward draped a blanket over the both of us and I fell asleep in his embrace.

I awoke to the smell of pancakes and orange juice. I was very warm, and my head was rising and falling with the sound of snoring. I gathered my thoughts and realised I was using Edward's chest as a pillow, and his arm was wrapped around my waist, as mine was holding his hand. Edward slowly awoke, opening his eyes and smiling down at me. His hold tightened and he leant down on gave me a chaste kiss.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," I whispered back.

He chuckled, and went back to our original sleeping positions, just enjoying the chance of being together.

As the smell of eggs was added to the mix, the others began to wake. Emmett was first, sitting up suddenly and smelling the air. He immediately jumped up and made his way to the kitchen, jostling Rose and making enough noise to wake Alice and Jasper. Edward and I watched as they grumpily made their way after Emmett, giving him death stares, whilst saying a monotonous chorus of 'Good mornings' to us. Edward sat up, taking me with him, and we followed the others into the kitchen.

Esme was standing happily at the counter, dishing up a large portion of food onto Emmett's plate. We all took our seats and began to eat the wonderful breakfast.

Esme enquired about our plans for today, to which Alice responded.

"I think we will just relax around the house for a few hours before taking Bella back home."

I smiled sadly, knowing that soon this great time would come to an end.

"But don't worry Bella," Alice chirped, "Carlisle will be home really soon and he will talk to Renée. I just know it."

"Here's hoping, Alice," was my only reply.

After helping Esme clean up, we trudged back into the lounge room. In the daylight hours I noticed the piano sitting in the corner. On my previous visits I hadn't had a chance to ask who it was that played, but now I took full advantage.

"You never told her, Edward?" asked a shocked Jasper when I voiced my question.

He shrugged, looking embarrassed. "It never really came up."

"What haven't I been told?" I asked the room, confused.

"That Edward, here is a piano prodigy, and has been ever since he was tall enough to reach the keys," answered a smirking Emmett.

"Really?" I asked, directing my question to Edward.

"Well…yes."

"Why on earth did you not tell me?"

"Well, it never really came up."

"You can make it up to me now. Will you play something for me?"

"How could I possibly say no?"

We were broken out of our locked gaze when Alice started clapping. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me over to the piano, seating me next to him on the stool. The rest of his family sat quietly on the couch behind us.

Edward smiled nervously at me, took a deep breathe and then started to play. The melody was so beautiful it bought tears to my eyes, the notes seamlessly interlacing, so gentle, yet complex. When Edward's fingers stopped on the last note I hugged him around the middle.

"That was wonderful," I whispered.

He replied in the same tone. "I wrote it for you."

I stared at him for a total of five seconds before I crashed my lips to his. After a moment he responded. We continued, until Emmett decided to wolf-whistle at us. I pulled away, my face stained red, but Edward merely smiled and smoothed his thumb over one cheek.

"Edward," called Alice, "Play another one?"

With a smile he began to play a classical piece, one I had heard many times. Alice pulled Jasper over to the empty space next to the piano and started to dance with him. Rose soon dragged Emmett over as well. I watched enthralled as they spun and twirled around, laughing and chatting. Several times they exchanged quick kisses, and I smiled at the love they showed for each other. At one point Rose noticed, and she took action.

In the middle of a song she slipped in besides Edward, flawlessly picking up the notes. "Go on; go twirl Bella about a bit."

He smiled, pulling me with him, positioning us next to Jasper and Alice. I placed my arms around his neck, and his arms enclosed around my waist. He gently spun us around, leading me in a waltz. His green eyes were bright, with an emotion I could hardly guess. I was so lost in them that I didn't hear the front door open, but I did hear a raised voice.

"_Isabella Maire Swan_. What are you doing?!"

One of Edward's hands left my waist, allowing me to turn and face a very angry Renée and a shocked Charlie. Rose faltered on the piano, and the music came to a stop.

The room went silent, me and Renée staring at each other. It was Charlie who broke the quiet.

"Bells, you're dancing."

I smiled shyly at Charlie, nodding my head. He returned my small smile with a huge one of his own, making him look ten years younger.

Renée however did not feel the same. "Isabella, what are you thinking? _Dancing_? You will hurt yourself again. How could you do this to me? Think of how I felt when I came home to find you missing from your room, no note to tell me where you were. I drove to the hospital and then to the police station. Charlie suggested here, but I thought you respected me enough to stay away from this boy. He has been nothing but a bad influence on you."

At Renée's words something inside me snapped. "'_This boy_', as you put it, has a name. It's Edward. And he is _not_ a bad influence. He has been encouraging me to heal, to get better, while you, my _own_ _mother_ have been locking me away, denying me any chance to live a normal life." In a softer voice I continued. "Mom, I'm sorry for worrying you by leaving, but I had no choice. How do you think I felt when you imprisoned me, forbade me to do the very things that would help me?"

Renée stared at me, speechless, while the Cullen's tried to look oblivious to the scene in front of them. Edward stood calmly by my side.

"What is going on in here?" came the soft, but confused, voice of Esme. In the doorway, behind my parents, stood Esme, and Carlisle, looking into the crowded room.

"Esme, Carlisle, this you know is Chief Swan, but this is Bella's mother, Renée," Edward introduced. "Renée these are my parents."

Esme reached out a hand to shake Renée's. "It's a pleasure to meet you Renée. Bella is like family to us, so any family of Bella's is family of ours."

"Renée, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Carlisle said, stepping forward to shake her hand as well. "I believe we spoke once over the phone, when I was more formally known as Dr. Cullen, Bella's doctor."

As Renée slowly registered this information, she blushed. She had last spoken to Carlisle when accusing him of lying about his identity. "It's nice to meet you also. Sorry for coming over uninvited."

"It's not a problem. Charlie you look dead on your feet. Did you just come off night shift?"

"Just half an hour ago."

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, and I can entertain Renée while the kids enjoy themselves…"

And with that Carlisle artfully steered Renée upstairs to his study, while Esme escorted Charlie to the door.

I stared at the door both my parents had walked through, and promptly felt my legs buckle. Edward kept me standing, and quickly led me over to the couch. "Bella?"

"I'm fine, just a little shocked, that's all. Carlisle has very good timing."

"See, I told you he would be home soon," laughed Alice. "And I bet when Renée comes down stairs again, Esme will steal her away and she will end up staying the whole day, and of course Carlisle would have talked some sense into her."

And that's exactly what happened.

Renée left at the end of the week. Lauren and Jessica were suspended from school for the following week, making it the quietest in a long while. When they returned on Monday, Laurens left foot was in plaster. Alice and Rose refused to explain to me what happened to her, but I had my suspicions. And a month away is the school Prom. Edward asked me to go, and I hesitantly agreed, now that I don't need my walking stick anymore…

.............

**And that was the last chapter, all though I will write an epilogue, so let me know if you have any questions and I will try to answer them in that.**

**Also, sorry for the late update, it was brought to you by a blown fuse in my house, resulting in no power.**

**Again thanks to all readers, reviewers and both…but I will leave my long winded authors note for the next chapter.**

**Until then - LanternLight13.**


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**Title: Scar**

**Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks with her father, but as a scarred person. Who will help her in her new home? All Human.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

_**Welcome to the epilogue of **_**Scar**_**. I hope you have all enjoyed this story, but unfortunately it has to end. A few people questioned the ending, but I have my reasons. One: I am really, extraordinarily bad at writing after a couple get together; I'm better at the awkwardness and fluff before then. Two: My life is about to get hectic (even more so than now) with final exams coming up, and I hate not updating for weeks at a time, keeping everone waiting. Three: This story is ending because I know if I keep writing I'll ruin it, and for that reason there will be no sequel.**_

_**But, I will be back, probably at the end of the year though, with a few more stories.**_

_**And while I'm here, I'd like to thank you guys for reading, Ally for helping with the chapters and Mel for being part of my inspiration, as you know the ups and downs of having an injury, so by the time you read this I hope everything is better.**_

_** - LanternLight13  
**_

**So with all that done, enjoy…**

**.............  
**

Edward twirled me around yet again. "You are pushing your luck, you know. I will fall by the end of this dance."

He laughed, "Bella, its all in the leading. How many times must I tell you? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, I just don't trust _me_."

Edward merely pulled me closer and spun us around again. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," I returned, whispering as well.

I smiled remembering back to the first time he said those words to me. Who would have ever thought that prom would turn out to be one of the best nights of my life.

I held Edward closer and looked out at the crowd. The other couples, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were all there. Charlie was sitting at a table with Renée, both looking happily at me, all times of trouble staying where they belonged; in the past. My mother was my best friend, and all was right in our family. Mom gave me a wink. Everyone else in the room was also focused on me and Edward, but their stares made me uncomfortable. Edward noticed and held me even tighter. "It's only me and you, Bella, forever."

I grinned up at him and the music started to end. Edward smirked evilly and before I knew it he had dipped me close to the ground and claimed my lips for a kiss. Many cat calls and whistles erupted from the crowd and I blushed a deep shade of red. I swear I heard Emmet shout, "Way to go, Eddie," before I heard Rose shutting him up. I hit Edward on the arm when he finally let me up. He just shrugged. "Have I told you how much I love you in that dress?"

"I don't believe you have. It's a pity I can't really wear it again."

"Well it didn't stop Alice. She pulls hers out every so often."

I laughed and waited for the band to introduce the next song.

"_Give a round of applause for the happy couple in their bridal waltz. Now here's one for all the couples out there!"_

Edward held my waist and led me around the now populated dance floor.

"I love you, Mr Cullen."

"I love you, Mrs Cullen, forever."

* * *

_Fini_


End file.
